Warm
by Rose Red18
Summary: Sakura is still mourning the loss of Sasuke. Will Naruto be able to help her while overcoming his own grief at the same time? Hinata discovers Naruto's feelings for Sakura and turns to an unexpected friend for comfort. NaruSaku. Slight GaaHina. First fic!
1. Cold Conditions

(I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. So, don't sue.)

(Also, this is my first fic. No flames please!)

Sakura ran her fingers lightly through the snow covering the railing of the stone bridge. She shivered as frigid white clumps clung to her hand and lifted her fingers to eye level to observe the sparkling flakes as they melted on her warm skin. The wind was freezing…so cold it chilled her to the marrow. Yet, somehow, she felt a savage pleasure in the miserable conditions.

_Is this how Sasuke feels? Does he always feel this cold?_

She let her gaze linger on the icy pond for a moment before turning with a sigh and pulling her coat tighter. Some errant snow flakes drifted from her pink hair onto the red wool of her jacket. Leaning against the rail, Sakura looked out over the sleepy village of Konoha. It had been a long time since she had seen Sasuke. It had been even longer since they had been in Team 7 with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. The years since then had both crawled and flown by at the same time. She was no longer the useless little girl that tagged along after Sasuke and Naruto. After Tsunade's training, she was now a skillful young woman, who knew her place in the world and how to help the people of her village.

Yes, she had changed. She felt that now more that ever…looking at the peaceful village…everyone else had forgotten about him. Everyone except her…and Naruto. Sakura smiled. She didn't often admit it to herself, but she was _so _glad Naruto was back. The three years that he'd gone away to study with Jiraiya were harder on her than she had believed possible. She'd never realized how much she'd grown to depend on Naruto as a friend. Having both him and Sasuke gone…it was a nightmare. Not even Kakashi- sensei was around much. However, Sakura realized that she would never have been able to mature as much as she did or grow into her new powers if any of them had been there.

She still missed Sasuke with a dreadful dull ache in her chest that never quite went away, but some things were able to take the edge off of it occasionally. Like Naruto, for example. Yes, he missed Sasuke terribly as well…in some ways probably more than she did, but he was always there to cheer her up. In those rare times when he couldn't cheer her up, he'd grieve with her. Grieve for the friend they had both lost…the friend who was as good as dead. There were times when they would just sit together in silence, both knowing whom the other was thinking about, but both content to let each other mourn and take comfort in each other's company.

Sakura shifted her eyes to the side as she heard a slight movement of leaves in a nearby oak tree. It was barely noticeable, but the faint rustling sound of snow falling to the ground confirmed in. Someone was watching her. She closed her eyes and tried to sense the chakra of the intruder.

Naruto, of course.

Amused in spite of herself, Sakura decided to let him come to her. She pulled up the collar of her coat and rubbed her arms for warmth, turning again to stare out at the frozen pond. It rarely snowed in Konoha, and everyone was taking advantage of the break by curling up in front of their fires at home and drinking tea. Sakura, and apparently Naruto, were the only ones silly enough to be out in such weather.

It was so cold. What was he doing just sitting up in a tree and watching her in weather like this? She grew tired of waiting.

"Naruto, come down here," she called out to the empty air. He appeared by her side a split-second later, clad in his usual orange and black jacket.

"Hey, Sakura-chan," he said, leaning on the rail in the opposite direction. She saw his eyes soften as he looked out over the village and smiled. That was cute.

_Cute? What?_

"What were you doing in that tree?" she asked, glancing at him from under her eyelashes.

"Just watching you," he replied simply. "You looked sad…"

Sakura didn't reply, but continued to stare out over the black ice of the pond.

"But you looked so pretty out here in the snow, I didn't want to mess up the picture by coming to talk to you."

Sakura giggled. A couple of years ago she would have punched him in the face for a remark like that, but such things never really bothered her anymore. She supposed it was because he always complimented her in such offhand ways. However, he was always sincere, whether he was complimenting her on a new dress or a new jutsu.

"Why are you out here in this stuff? Do you like cold weather?" he asked, his face screwing up in that curious expression he got whenever he questioned her.

"Kind of," she replied, turning to face the village as well. "But it wears on you eventually."

"Yeah, I hear ya. There's no point in being out in this when you could be someplace warm."

He turned and swept an armful of snow from the railing before jumping up to sit on it.

"Well, if you don't like it, why are you here?" she asked, jumping up next to him and crossing her legs.

"I don't have anyplace warm to go," he said simply.

Sakura felt pity swell in her heart and tried to keep it out of her eyes as she gazed at her friend. She thought of her family sitting at home eating dinner. Her mother always made hot cocoa when it snowed. When she looked at this boy…the one who had grown up alone and feared throughout the village, she realized once again that she would never be as strong as him. She thought about him returning alone to his empty little apartment…

"But I'm okay if I'm here with you," he said, grinning that huge grin he always reserved especially for her.

She smiled at him and brushed off some of the snowflakes that lingered on his unruly blond hair. He made a face and looked for all the world like a little boy before his eyes changed for just a moment. It was so fast she almost didn't see it, but the blue eyes that were squinted in a comical expression all of the sudden softened as they looked at her. It was almost…intense…and frightening. The emotions she glimpsed in those eyes, even if only for a few seconds, scared her.

She jumped off the railing.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto ventured, jumping down after her. He put his hand on her shoulder which she involuntarily jerked away.

She turned to face him and was alarmed to see the hurt in his face. He tried to hide it quickly, but she felt like a monster. Why couldn't she just treat him with the same compassion with which he treated her?

_This needs to stop. He's always there for me…tonight, I'm going to be there for him._

"Naruto?" she asked, arming herself with one of her brightest smiles. He turned to her cautiously, as if expecting a smack in the face.

"Yeah?"

"Want to go get some ramen? My treat?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded for a moment. He swiftly recovered, however, jumping up in the air and whooping.

"Yessss! Ramen! RAMEN! RAMENNN!"

"Naruto, you're gonna wake the whole village!"

Sakura giggled as they strolled down the street to Ichiraku's.


	2. Adventures With Sake

Naruto pushed aside the flap at Ichiraku's and motioned for Sakura to have a seat. It was warmer in the little ramen stand and he grinned as he greeted old man Ichiraku. Yes, this was where he spent some of his happiest times in the village.

"What'll it be, Naruto? The usual?"

"Yeah! And whatever the lady would like…" he murmured, going slight pink in the face. The old man smiled knowingly and started on their orders. Naruto stared down at the counter, not knowing why he felt so tense. He'd eaten ramen with Sakura plenty of times…why be embarrassed now? Besides, it wasn't any secret that he liked her. He'd had a crush on her for ages and had never been afraid to let her know how he felt. That hadn't changed since Sasuke left, but it was slightly different now. She'd no longer refuse point-blank when he offered to walk her home or buy her meals. Sometimes, she'd even ask him, as was the case tonight.

He glanced over at her as she idly traced the wood grain pattern on the counter with her fingertip and hummed softly. Her soft pink hair fell into her face obscuring her eyes slightly. He longed to reach out and push it behind her ear so he could see those gorgeous green eyes.

_Am I dreaming?_ Naruto wondered that every time he was alone with her and she wasn't beating him to a pulp. He caught himself staring and shook his head rapidly to snap himself out of it.

"You okay?" She asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling that way that made him go weak in the knees.

"Yep!" Naruto said, grinning back at her. "So, how's old Tsunade doing? Is she working you too hard?"

"No. But, she's been spending an awful lot of time going out drinking. She hasn't been sleeping too well. You know what I think?"

"What?" asked Naruto, concerned. As much as he hated to admit it, he was rather fond of the old lady.

Sakura lowered her voice conspiratorially. "I think she and Jiraiya are having an affair!"

Naruto choked on his tea. "WHAT? Ero-sennin and bachan? No way! Gross!"

"Well, think about it!" Sakura laughed. "They've been friends for years and years. They go out drinking all the time!"

Naruto was still choking on his tea and his face had turned a lovely shade of plum. "Not…possible…" he wheezed just as their food came.

"Well, I think they make a cute couple," Sakura plowed on, enjoying Naruto's reaction to her theory. "I mean, some women like funny perverted guys, who—"

"They do, huh?" Naruto cut her off with an evil grin. "'Cuz, you know, Sakura-chan, I have been training with him for four years now…"

"Don't even start!" she replied, giving him a playful smack in the arm. He winced slightly, picking up his chopsticks.

"Geez…so violent. Itadakimasu!" he exclaimed happily and tucked into the ramen.

Sakura watched him eat and felt different all of the sudden. She wanted to be grown-up…and daring…

"Ichiraku?" she asked, picking up her own chopsticks. "Can we please have some sake?"

Naruto choked again and pounded his chest. He looked up at the old man to see his reaction.

"Well," Ichiraku started…you're still underage…"

Sakura was expecting this. She put on one of her sweetest smiles. "Yes, but we've both drank before…and wouldn't you rather us do it here so you can supervise us? That way we won't get into any trouble…"

Naruto kept his mouth shut, marveling at Sakura's persuasive skills. He could almost see the cogs in the old man's head turning. Well, Naruto had gone drinking with Jiraiya a couple of times before (neither time had left him terribly impressed), but he highly doubted Sakura had ever had so much as a sip of beer.

"Okay…"Ichiraku said resignedly, "Just don't tell Hokage-sama…"

"Deal!" said Sakura, finishing off her ramen.

"Feeling adventurous tonight, huh?" asked Naruto after ordering seconds. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or feel apprehensive.

"Maybe. Just shut up and eat!"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

Hinata paused at the street corner as the sound of two familiar voices drifted towards her through the snow. One was definitely Naruto's, she realized with a blush. The other must have been Haruno Sakura's. Hinata glanced down at her armful of groceries and back up at the snowy street. It wouldn't be all that difficult to peep around the corner and see what they were up to…what if they were on a date?

_Naruto…_

Her knees began to shake. Of course he'd like Sakura. She was pretty and smart…she stood up to him too.

_Why can't I be brave like her? Then it might be _me_ eating Ramen with Naruto on a cold night._

Hinata shook her head violently and blushed even harder. She needed to just go home and let the two of them enjoy their time together. In all fairness, she couldn't begrudge Sakura the opportunity to go out with Naruto when she herself had failed countless times to gather enough courage to ask him out. She let a small sigh escape and started back towards the Hyuuga residence.

Sakura winced as the warm liquid slid down her throat. It tasted awful! _I can't believe Tsunade likes this stuff so much! _She tried to not make a face every time she took a drink, but she knew she did. She'd already had several and the little ramen stand was beginning to get a trifle warm for her liking despite the snow falling outside. She looked over at her blond drinking companion to see how he fared. He looked absolutely fine, except for a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Judging from the burning feeling in her face, her own cheeks were flushed as well.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" he started, pouring her another drink. "Your face is turning red!"

"It is not!" she replied with a giggle, knowing she spoke out of wounded pride rather than truth. It looked like Naruto could handle alcohol better than she could. Well, she wasn't going to take that lying down!

Downing another cup of the foul stuff, she shed her wool coat and tossed it on the floor. Naruto chuckled and leaned down to pick it up. Sakura couldn't help but shiver as his shoulder brushed her bare arm…suddenly she wished he'd shed his jacket as well. She also wished she'd had the sense to wear a shirt with sleeves.

_What the hell! Why am I thinking such things!? This is Naruto, of all people!_

He grinned and draped the garment over the counter. Had she ever noticed how amazing his smile was? And those blue eyes? Suddenly she was happy Ichiraku had gone to the back…

_No! This is not happening! It must be the sake! _

"Ready for another, Sakura-chan?" he asked playfully, wafting the bottle in front of her. "I'm not sure you can handle it!"

Sakura's temper immediately flared. This was her idea, by God, and she was going to see it through! She grabbed the bottle and poured another drink for herself and Naruto.

"Tch. We'll see if you can handle it, baka!" she toasted him and downed the stuff again, blinking slightly to right herself. It didn't seem to taste so bad anymore for some reason.

"Are you challenging me?" Naruto asked, throwing back his drink as well. "'Cuz I'd hate to have to humiliate a pretty girl like you—"

"Oh, shut up!" she exclaimed, laughing in spite of her self. For some reason she reached over and ruffled his golden hair fondly, surprised at how soft it was. He just squinted his eyes in that face that made him look like a disgusted three-year-old.

Sakura laughed until the tears streamed down her face, barely noticing when Naruto pulled her up out of the stool and put her coat on her. The room veered sharply all of the sudden and she fell back against him. He laughed softly and she could feel the vibrations rumbling in his chest.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, you've had enough," he said with a grin, tossing some money on the counter and steering her outside. Vaguely, she remembered that she said she'd pay…

_(Ok, I know, I know…I doubt Ichiraku would seriously let them drink like that. Who cares? Sakura has finally loosened-up…will Naruto be bold enough to make his move? I promise there IS a plot! Next chapter up soon! Btw, thanks for the reviews…this is my first fic and it's really encouraging me! Don't worry, it'll stay NaruSaku, but I might toss some GaaHina in the mix as well…anyway, I wasn't planning on making a very long fic, but I might have to expand. I mean, I know what direction it's going, but how in-depth should I go? Stay tuned for the next chapter!)_


	3. Just Friends?

_Cold! It's so cold!_

The icy air hit Sakura like a slap in the face as soon as they exited the ramen house. Reflexively, she leaned into Naruto and huddled against him, closing her eyes. She listened once again to the soft rumble in his chest as he laughed and ran his hands up and down her arms to warm them.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Don't wuss out on me here!"

She mumbled incoherently, and moved closer, desperate for the warmth of his person. _Should I feel weird? Being this close to him? _But, she didn't feel strange at all; not even when he brought his hand up to pat her on the back. It was such a casual, friendly gesture…she was almost disappointed. _But why?_

"We need to get you out of this weather," he said, pulling her away. "I guess I could walk you home, if you want…"

_Home! Shit! I can't go home like this! _She had been so caught up in her little drinking contest with Naruto, she'd completely forgotten about her family waiting for her back at the house. She could never arrive at home drunk! They'd kill her! Besides, Naruto had sounded slightly reluctant when he said he'd walk her home…

"Let's just walk some more," she said, grabbing his arm. He nodded and started meandering slowly down the street with her clinging to his side like a cold red burr. Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled as snowflakes landed on her face. Drunk and freezing or not, she was having he time of her life!

"Hey, Sakura-chan…"he said as they reached a crossroad, "Your lips are turning blue! You really ought to get inside!"

Sakura nodded absently, scuffing her boots in the snow. She knew he was right, but did she have the courage to ask what she wanted to ask? They couldn't just walk around in the snow forever!

"What's up?" he asked, trying to meet her eyes.

"Nothing…"she demurred. _Just ask him, you pansy! _"Naruto, could we maybe go to your place?

Naruto looked startled for only a moment before he smiled and said, "Sure thing!"

Sakura followed as he jerked his head in the opposite direction and started back down the deserted street. Asking him had been a bold move, she knew. The level-headed part of her brain told her that her parents were probably already asleep and she'd have no problem sneaking in through her window, but that part of her brain was currently drowning in a sea of alcohol. _And…I'm actually really enjoying hanging out with Naruto_.

However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her traitor body from shivering violently in the frigid night. Eventually, Naruto put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her close to him as they walked in an attempt to keep her warm. Well, at least that was what she told herself. He was such a sweet guy…why exactly had she never given him the time of day before?

(_start flashback_)

Sakura bid Ino goodbye at the edge of the forest and continued her walk alone, enjoying the fresh air and freedom of solitude. She amused herself as she walked, identifying the different types of herbs that grew along the path and their uses in making different medicines. Tsunade had taught her well.

Suddenly an explosion sounded a short distance off in the forest. Alarmed, Sakura rushed to the sound…her healer's instinct told her someone had been injured.

Alighting from a huge oak tree, she found herself in a large clearing beside a rushing stream. In the middle of the clearing was a five meter crater burned free of grass. Cautiously, she tiptoed to the edge and peered inside. Naruto was stretched out unconscious in a body-shaped impression in the dirt. Rushing to his side, she prepared to summon her chakra and attempt to heal him immediately, but he opened his eyes as soon as she put her hand on his forehead.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" he croaked, sitting up. His shirt had been burned clean through., revealing chakra burns on his chest and arms.

"Naruto! What the hell happened?" She cried, helping him stand.

"Nothing!" he replied good-naturedly, as if he hadn't just been found lying in a crater. "Just practicing my new move!"

"Baka! You shouldn't practice stuff like that out here all alone! You could have been killed by whatever stupid jutsu you were attempting!"

He just laughed as he pulled a fresh t-shirt out of his rucksack and took a drink from his water bottle.

"Seriously, Naruto! You don't have unlimited chakra! You need to be careful!"

"Aw, Sakura-chan! I do believe you care!" was his only reply. She gazed at him disbelievingly, secretly frightened by the power he was so casual about possessing.

"I can't believe—"

"So, what are you doing later? Wanna go out with me?" he asked nonchalantly, shouldering his bag.

Sakura sputtered in rage for a few seconds.

"Is that a yes? Sweet! I'll pick you up at eight!"

"NO!" she screamed, shoving him into a tree. _After just coming to…training until he passed out! What horrible timing!_

"You know, _livid_ doesn't really become you, Saku—"

"Shut up!"

_(flashback #2)_

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as she was walking with Ino and Hinata in the marketplace.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" he asked, catching up to them. "Yo, Ino. Hinata."

"Go away, Naruto!" she hissed unpleasantly, elbowing him in the side.

"Tch. Fine!" he replied, falling back. "Just one question, though!"

"What!?" she cried, whirling around, not bothering to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"Will you go out with me?" he called.

"No!" she shouted, turning back to face Ino's smirk and Hinata's blush. _Idiot._

_(flashback #3)_

"What's so freakin' great about Sasuke, anyway?" Naruto asked irritably as she gazed admiringly at the young ninja practicing his shuriken toss.

Sakura pretended she hadn't heard him and studied the lines of Sasuke's body as he trained. He never missed a target. Coming to a halt, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a decided motion and flicked his dark hair out of his eyes. She loved it when he flicked his hair! _So cool! He's soooo amazing!_

"I mean, I just don't get it! He's not _that _good looking! He's—"

"Naruto, shut up! He's perfect!" she finally snapped, irritated beyond measure. Sasuke had heard and spared them a short glare before walking off.

"See what you did!?" she cried, smacking Naruto hard in the face.

"Geez, you should just forget about him and go out with me!" he said, gingerly rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Go to hell!"

(_end flashback_)

Though she couldn't do anything about her past treatment of him, Sakura silently vowed that from then on she would try to make him understand that he was important to her…that they were friends. She unconsciously leaned her head on his shoulder and heard him sigh slightly. Suddenly self-conscious, she sprang apart from him and looked away, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. He didn't look surprised, but gave her a small smile and started walking again.

"Almost there," he said.

Sakura followed at a slight distance, trying to master herself. Her heart was beating entirely too fast! She needed to regain control before she gave Naruto any ideas! _Would that be such a bad thing?..._It certainly would! He was her teammate! She'd just end up hurting his feelings…better for her to keep her distance.

They arrived at his tiny flat and climbed the stairs silently. Sakura rejoiced as the door was closed behind her, along with the cold air. When they reached his door, she followed him in and slipped off her coat. After the weather outside, it was absolutely stifling in the apartment. Throwing her coat over a chair, she glanced idly at her surroundings. She'd been there plenty of times before and it was just as messy as usual. Empty take-out cartons littered the kitchen table and counters…scrolls and discarded laundry lay pell-mell about the living room area and bedroom. However, for some strange reason, she'd always been rather fond of Naruto's living space. It had so much more character than her parents' immaculate house.

"Want some tea?" asked Naruto, shedding his own jacket to reveal a plain black t-shirt. Sakura stared for a moment at his shoulders and how well they filled out his shirt. He'd grown so much! She looked at his toned arms too, wondering how they would feel wrapped around her waist…as she ran her hands along those shoulders…and his back…

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hand in front of her face and effectively snapping her back to reality. She pushed aside a twinge of annoyance. He always had to get up in her face and ruin her daydreams!

_But who was I daydreaming about this time?_

She blushed and accepted his offer of tea.

_(I know it may seem like not much is happening in the story, but there _is_ direction. I just get caught up in the fluffiness and tend to draw things out a little too much, I guess, but give me time! The plot will pick up! I really appreciate the reviews, everyone!)_


	4. Icha Icha Paradise

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters._

**A/N:** _Here it is: the long-awaited Chapter 4! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in a long time! School's been quite hectic lately and I just moved. But, I figured Valentines Day was the perfect time to finally update! So, without further ado—the next chapter! (I hope it's not too racy for a T rating!) _

While Naruto made the tea, she wandered into his bedroom to look at the little group of photographs he kept on his nightstand. There it was. Sinking down onto his bed, she picked up the photograph of Team 7. With a sigh, Sakura ran her fingers over the protective frame as the memories and ghosts of her past attacked her once again. She lingered over the left-most face, which was screwed up in a scowl.

_Sasuke…where are you now?_

A lone tear traced its way down her flushed cheek as she remembered the boy she'd thought she loved. It had taken her every bit of the last four years to steel herself against his memory, but she still relapsed from time to time. Unfortunately, she never seemed to have control over herself when such relapses happened, and she could feel one coming on now…

_No! Don't do this…you're over him! _Sakura wiped her eyes viciously as more tears began to follow in the wake of the first. It wasn't true. She felt so ashamed…after all this time, she still couldn't erase him from her memory.

_He's not the same! He tried to kill me and Naruto! WHY!? Why can't I forget him?_

She jumped as Naruto pushed open the door, two cups of tea in hand. His smile faded as soon as he saw her. Making one last valiant effort to wipe her eyes dry, she attempted a smile. Looking at the photograph she was holding, he put two and two together. The change in his face was starkly visible.

"Sakura-chan…" he said, setting the cups of tea down on the end-table and sitting beside her. Mutely, she handed over the photo and stared at the floor. He looked at it for a few moments, before reaching over her lap and setting it back on the bedside table. He put it next to a picture of her he had taken last year at the annual Cherry Blossom Festival. In, it, she was looking radiant in her green kimono with the soft pink cherry blossom pattern. The pink obi she wore matched her hair perfectly and, for a moment, she wanted to cry simply because it had been a long time since she'd been that happy…since she'd felt that beautiful and admired.

She looked back at Naruto, hunched over and staring at the floor. What was he thinking? His eyes looked hollow and haunted…that wasn't how Naruto's eyes were supposed to look! His eyes were supposed to be sparkling with mischief or quizzical like a schoolboy's. Now they were trained vacantly on the carpet, looking empty and still—like leaden pools of dark water. _Right now…they look like Sasuke's eyes…_

Sakura gave an involuntary shudder and tore her gaze away from him. Naruto seemed to snap out of his reverie and turned to her.

"Sakura-chan, we will find him!" he whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know I haven't been able to keep my promise, but there's still time…I won't fail you. I made the promise of a lifetime and I intend to keep it!"

_Oh, crap, here come the waterworks again!_ She raised her tearful eyes to his face. "Naruto, I—"

"I _will_ bring him back! I train harder and harder every day! Trust me, Sakura-chan, he'll be back, and—"

"He's lost, Naruto!" Sakura screamed, clapping her hand to her mouth in surprise. Deep down she had always known it, but she'd never let herself say it. Naruto looked at her as if she'd just slapped him across the face. "It's true, Naruto. He's gone…"

"He's not!" cried Naruto, jumping to his feet. "I _refuse _to believe it! He can't be…he can't…

His voice trailed off, fraught with desperation. He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself as much as trying to comfort her. Her heart ached painfully at the sight of his brows, knitted with intensity as confusion, hurt, and anger warred across his face. Those emotions looked foreign on his usually cheerful countenance.

She dissolved into tears. He watched her for a moment with a frown, before taking her in his arms and whispering in her ear, "Don't cry, Sakura-chan…it'll be okay…"

However, instead of having the desired effect, this made her cry even harder. He held her close as her body was racked with violent sobs and she clung on for dear life. _What must he think of me? WHY can't I just let Sasuke go!? _Naruto was the only one who had seen her cry about Sasuke…not even Ino or Kakashi-sensei had witnessed her weakness. Naruto…he was always there for her. _Even after I treated him like shit and rejected him constantly…_

Finally, she quieted enough to just lie still in his arms. A sense of safety and peace washed over her and she looked up at Naruto to see if he was still awake. He _was_ awake, and staring up at the ceiling with a look of such anguish that she immediately sat up and cupped his face in her hand. He didn't sit up, or even look at her, but simply covered her hand with his.

"Naruto, what is it?" she inquired gently, running her thumb along the whisker marks on his cheek.

The young shinobi loosed a sigh and sat up, still holding her hand. He stared at the wall for a moment before turning to her and whispering, "I can't stand seeing you cry, Sakura-chan…it makes me want to kill him…but, I…I don't want to abandon all hope for him."

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes. _Not again! _She flung her arms around Naruto and tuned out everything as he once again held her and stroked her hair, murmuring words of comfort into her ear. _What would I do without him?_ He kissed her hair and her forehead, wiping away her tears with gentle fingers as he held her face in his hands.

"Shhhhh…" he whispered, planting soft kisses on her face. Sakura let him. She just held onto him, drawing comfort from his closeness. One of the kisses landed right next to her lips, and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers, barely exuding any pressure.

He pulled away to see her reaction, his blue eyes filled with tenderness and anxiety. Suddenly, what seemed like a lifetime of repressed feelings exploded to the surface of Sakura's mind.

_Naruto…I've been such an idiot._ She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his as he once more enveloped her in his embrace. Somehow, she had known this would happen. She had wanted it. Awkwardly, but gently, he brought his hand up to her face and softly brushed her lips with his own once again. She leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Encouraged, he exuded a little more pressure on her lips, which she welcomed.

Suddenly, he pulled back, and looked away, untangling her arms from around his neck.

"What's wrong?" she asked, hurt.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" His blue eyes pleaded forgiveness as he fixed her with his gaze.

"Naruto! Shut up!"

"What?"

Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. When she let go to draw breath, he was staring at her looking absolutely dumbfounded. _So cute._ He quickly recovered, however, and grabbed her waist, crushing his lips to hers. _That's what I'm talking about_! She tangled her hands in his hair and practically quivered with excitement as his tongue brushed lightly against her lips. A jolt ran through her body as she parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to snake inside and mingle with her own. _Wow…_the sensations of his tongue sliding against hers were amazing…had she really never been kissed before?

As the kiss became more frenzied, Sakura lost all sense of time and place. An unfamiliar heat was spreading throughout her veins, setting her on fire from head to toe. When his mouth finally relinquished hers and moved to her neck, she thought she might faint. When he recaptured her mouth, she was practically driven to delirium. Tightening her hold on Naruto, she pulled him down to the bed and he tentatively moved his hand up her side, stopping halfway up her waist. She knew what he wanted and arched her back slightly to encourage him. As his hand slid over her breasts, she decided that they were both wearing too much clothing. When had it become so unbearably hot on such a cold night?

Sakura tugged at his shirt until he finally relented enough to help her remove the offending article. He unzipped her blouse as well and she unceremoniously tossed it across the room. _Oh, God!_ His lips were on her neck again, sending her into another frenzy. She ran her hands along his shoulders and back, inwardly congratulating herself on realizing her fantasy in such short order. When his lips found hers again, she became so utterly lost in the sensation of his kiss that at first she failed to notice his hand fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed, pushing him off of her and sitting up.

"Sorry!" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder. "Really, I'm sorry…it won't happen again!"

Sakura smiled in spite of herself and leaned against him. _At least most of my clothes are still on. We didn't go too far!_

_Not this time, anyway…_

Naruto pulled her back down beside him and drew the covers up, switching off the lamp. _I'd always imagined my first kiss would be with Sasuke, but, somehow, this was so much better…Naruto. It's when you think you know exactly what you want when life can really throw you for a loop. _Sakura stared at the photograph of her on his nightstand and smiled softly as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. _So warm…_

**A/N:** _So? What did you think? Believe it or not, I really had to tone down that last part. I mean, they're only 16, and I wanted to stick with a T rating. This is my first fic, remember, and I don't want to push it (unless you all think I should! lusty wink) Coming up next: The return of Hinata! Are Sakura and Naruto an "item" now, or still just friends? How does Hinata react to these new developments? Keep the reviews coming, and I promise to update soon!_


	5. The Envy! The Anguish! The Fluff!

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, you'd better believe I would have Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara immediately age about three years and all appear shirtless for the remainder of the series!_

**A/N:** _Ya'll, I am SO sorry it took me so long to update! My computer was having issues, but it's better now (a few hundred dollars later). This next chapter mainly focuses on Hinata, but fear not! Our lovable blond and favorite kunoichi will be back at the end of the chapter. So, go grab a barf bag if you need it, because the fluff runs thick!_

Hinata choked as dust filled her mouth. Her eyes were blurred from the impact of her head smacking into the dirt floor of the Hyuuga house's courtyard and the scenery swirled around her as if viewed through a drunken haze. She sat up and spat a small stream of blood onto the ground.

"You have not been training hard enough, daughter," admonished her father, Hiashi, as she struggled to her feet. Her little sister Hanabi looked on in concern, but didn't dare help. Hinata didn't blame her—their father was in a foul mood that day. Neji looked on silently, seated on the steps.

It wasn't very often that Hyuuga Hiashi requested that Hinata train with him for a day instead of with Kurenai-sensei or with Kiba and Shino. He said it was so he could assess her progress, but Hinata suspected that he just wanted an excuse to criticize her openly.

"Yuuhi Kurenai has not done right by you. You're sixteen years old and you still can't deflect even the most basic of attacks! Hanabi is five years your junior and she can already surpass you in combat technique!" Hiashi spat, turning his back to her. Hinata privately thought that was rather unfair. The attacks her father was throwing at her could hardly be described as "basic." She didn't dare speak up, however, for fear of a hard slap in the face.

"Again!" he roared, setting his stance. Hinata followed suit and tried to push aside the fear that always bubbled to the surface of her mind whenever she faced her father. His light lavender eyes—identical to hers—flashed menacingly. I must not be weak! I need to be like Naruto! He wouldn't be afraid of Father! _…Naruto…and Haruno Sakura…were they really together? That was impossible…_

"Byakugan!" they both shouted. Hinata flinched as Hiashi lunged toward her. She saw the course of his movements and tried desperately to form a plan for counterattack, but couldn't get Naruto's face out of her mind. _Naruto-kun…_

Suddenly, a kunai edge was pressed to her throat as her father held her arms immobile. He sighed and shoved her to her knees in disgust, turning on his heel and walking towards the house.

"Hinata," he called at the door, "I do not know what ails you, but I suggest you take care of it in short order. Your progress has been so abysmal these past months; I'm beginning to wonder if you'll ever become a proper shinobi. When you train with such a faraway dazed look on your face, it is obvious that your mind is not on the task at hand. I cannot fault Yuuhi Kurenai for this. You must resolve your issues BEFORE you bring them to the training ring. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Father," she answered meekly, wiping tears from her eyes. He was right, and that hurt more than her aching body. Her father was not a cruel man, but he had high expectations of his daughters, and particularly of her, as the Hyuuga clan's heiress. She knew he cared for both her and Hanabi deeply, but he was so strict when they trained! Well, at least he had Neji and her sister to keep him happy…

"If you can't live up to your rank of Chuunin by this age, then you are no daughter of mine. I expect you to have improved your focus dramatically by the next time we train."

And with that he entered the house, leaving disdain and disappointment dripping in his wake. He was followed at length by Neji, who had stared into space for the duration of the lecture. Hanabi rushed over to help her up.

"Are you ok, onee-san?" she asked, pulling her over to the steps where they took Neji's vacated seat. "Father was terribly cross today!"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, wiping sweat from her face with her outer jacket. "I was just a little out of it."

"Yeah, we noticed. So, what's been on your mind lately? You've seemed so distracted!"

"Nothing…" she said. Hinata blushed a rich crimson and twiddled her thumbs, trying to turn her face away.

"Hehehe—is it a boy?" Hanabi inquired, grinning wickedly.

Her blush deepened.

"Hah! It is! And I bet I know who it is, too!" Hanabi exclaimed, jumping to her feet and leaping out of arms reach.

"Hanabi, don't say it!" pleaded Hinata, quite beside herself with terror. If her father found out…

"Naruto-kuuuuun!" squealed Hanabi with a truly infuriating triumphant smile on her face.

Hinata hid her face in her hands, unconsciously confirming her little sister's long-held suspicions. Hanabi howled with mirth. However, she ceased the moment she noticed Hinata's tears.

"What's wrong?" she inquired, moving to sit beside her wailing big sister. "Doesn't he like you too?"

"I don't know!" started Hinata reluctantly, though privately relieved at the chance to spill her secret to someone. "I think he likes someone else!"

"Well, you'll just have to find out, won't you!" said Hanabi with all the wisdom and self-importance of a ten-year-old. "And if he does like someone else, you'll just have to make him like you instead!"

Hinata stared at her little sister in disbelief. Hanabi looked just like a miniature version of herself, with the same long dark hair and pale lavender eyes. The shape of her face was slightly different, with decidedly sharper eyebrows and a more determined chin, but she essentially looked exactly like a younger version of Hinata. _How could someone who looks so much like me be so entirely different?_

"Besides," Hanabi plowed on, "Konohamaru-kun said that Naruto doesn't have a girlfriend. I asked him for you!"

This made her sister cry even louder. Giving it up as a lost cause, Hanabi gave her one last pat on the back and made her way inside, shaking her head. Older girls certainly let this crush nonsense get the best of them!

Hinata pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes and tried to pull herself together. Hanabi was right—there was no point in getting all worked up about the fact that Naruto and Sakura went out for ramen late at night! They probably did that all the time, being on the same team and all. At last, she decided that she would inquire further into the matter before making such rash assumptions.

------------

It wasn't a dream! Light was barely filtering into the room, but Naruto was awake and contemplating the events of the previous night. He stared up at the ceiling, not allowing his eyes to wander. For, he knew that if he shifted his gaze a fraction to the left, he would behold the sleeping form of Sakura and be unable to stop himself from taking her in his arms. It was a test to lie there in silence and not cuddle her against him, reassuring himself that she was, in fact, there in his room. In his bed...

Naruto blushed slightly at the memory of last night's activities. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt as if he'd taken advantage of her, or because he was disappointed that they hadn't gone further. Either way, it meant a world of trouble if the lady concerned was unhappy with his actions. He'd had feelings for Sakura for years, but had never perceived any romantic inclinations toward him on her part until last night. Sure, over the past year, their friendship had become deeper and warmer, but he'd thought it would always remain platonic. When he saw how acutely she was still hurting from Sasuke's loss, even after his three-year absence, he did his best to stop entertaining hopes of a future with her. In an uncharacteristic fit of insecurity, Naruto feared that she really had no feelings for him and that last night was merely the product of alcohol and seeking comfort in shared sadness.

Unable to resist any longer, he turned to stare at the sleeping form of Sakura. She slept on her back, with her arm curving gracefully upon the pillow above her head. Her respiration was deep and peaceful. He didn't dare trespass on her sleep, so contented himself with lying beside her and closely studying the object of his affection when she couldn't take offense and pummel him. Now, at least, he was free to admire her up close. Her soft hair lay strewn about her face like a rosy halo, spilling onto the white pillowcase. A sigh escaped her lips and Naruto's breath caught in his chest as a ray of light shone through the blinds onto her passive face. She had never appeared more beautiful to him in all his life! He gazed at Sakura with wonder, reaching out to lightly stoke the curve of her cheek. She appeared to be glowing, lit from within with the dawn's radiance. He would give anything to just remain with her, like that, forever! If he had ever allowed himself one wish for the future, other than to become Hokage, it had just come true.

Sakura stirred slightly and frowned in her sleep from the contact, but did not awaken. Her lips were slightly red and swollen, a testimony to their activities the previous night. Naruto ran his index finger down her neck, then over her collarbone, coming to a rest on the creamy skin of her bare shoulders. She turned onto her side, facing him, still in a state of deep repose. He blushed again at the sight of the thin cotton sheet clinging to her form and subtly showing off the curves and contours of her body. It fell lightly over her shoulders and he gulped as he carefully lifted the edge of the sheet.

Naruto sighed softly. There before him was the half-naked Sakura, revealed by the increasing daylight. His eyes travelled down the length of her form, lingering on her lacy bra and panties. He longed to see what lie beneath the pink fabric, but didn't have the courage to try. The brief glimpse he had caught the night before had been amazing. But the light had been dim and he had not had time to savor it beyond taking notice that she was just as soft and curvaceous as he had fantasized. In the morning light, he could fully appreciate the pale slenderness of her form and the fullness of her breasts. Fascinated by the valley that was formed by the silhouette of her waist meeting her hip, he let his hand rest on her flat stomach. The skin was so warm! His gaze, however, soon returned to her chest, where he was mesmerized for a moment by the soft rising and falling motions. Every time she inhaled, the swell of her breasts would push lightly against the meager lace, straining the fabric and making him want to...well...he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do, but it wasn't anything that involved clothing.

Naruto sighed again. Yeah, right! He knew EXACTLY what he wanted to do to her. Swallowing guiltily, he covered her once more with the sheet and returned his gaze to the ceiling, feeling more than ever like a typical perverted teenage boy. Taking deep, calming breaths to control these lustful thoughts, he practiced counting to one-hundred until his mind ceased to dwell on such things. _Ichi, ni, san…_

It was no use. He couldn't help thinking about last night! He didn't remember so much the uncertainty he felt when he first kissed her, or his anger toward Sasuke, but the sensations. He remembered the feeling of her lips against his. He remembered the softness of her skin under his hands. He remembered HER hands in his hair, and running along his back and shoulders. When he'd bitten her neck, she'd dug her fingers lightly into the skin on his back. Was there still a mark? More than anything, however, he remembered WANTING her. Nearly five years of pent-up lust and emotion had burst forth, rendering him insensible of nearly everything but his desire. It was a strange feeling. He knew, without a doubt, that he loved her, but he'd never experienced such a strong physical need to be close to her.

Sakura stirred at last, slowly opening her eyes. Dark, lush lashes fanned around those deep green irises, and Naruto's heart skipped a few beats. _So beautiful..._

"Naruto?" she inquired sleepily.

"I'm here," he said, wanting to take her in his arms, but scared to do so.

She nestled against him, casting away all of his fears, and he wrapped his arms around her. He brushed her hair back from her neck and kissed her there, relieved that she hadn't jumped out of bed and run the moment she awoke. Perhaps, his insecurity about her peace of mind was ungrounded. If she hadn't wanted to be there, Naruto had no doubt that she wouldn't hesitate to jump out of the bed and bolt, probably landing him a good hook to the jaw in the process. Sakura moved the sheet so it covered him too and buried her face in his chest. Yes, that was a good sign.

She blinked her eyes groggily several times before looking up at him with a sweet smile. He desperately wanted to kiss her, but she beat him too the punch, pressing her lips lightly to his.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," he said with a grin.

"Good morning…what time is it?"

Naruto lifted his head to check the clock on the end table. "It's 7:05," he answered.

Sakura groaned and burrowed further into his chest, pulling the covers over her head.

"When do you have to be at work?" Naruto asked with a little chuckle. He hadn't thought she'd be this cute in the mornings! He'd always pictured her as rather unpleasant when she first woke up, considering how ill-tempered she could be during the day.

"I love it when you laugh…" she said with a sigh.

"What?" he asked, involuntarily laughing again.

"I feel it in your chest…it rumbles…I like it…"

Oh, geez...Sounds like she's nodding back off…

"Sakura-chan?" he called, pulling the covers back down to waist level.

"Hmm?"

"You need to wake up! You have to be at work in less than an hour!" he reminded her gently.

"I don't want to leave…so warm…" she whispered, snuggling up against him. Naruto grinned. For some reason, he was thrilled that she didn't want to go.

"Well, that's ok with me," he said, "but I doubt Tsunade-baachan will like it if you don't show up!"

Sakura sighed. Then, all of the sudden:

"Shit!" she exclaimed, sitting bolt upright.

"What's wrong?" cried Naruto, startled.

"I forgot! I have to guest-lecture at the academy today! That means I have to be there early!" She answered, jumping out of bed and locating her clothes.

Naruto groaned and fell back onto the bed. He had really been hoping to spend the morning with Sakura! Jiraiya was on another mission, and all Naruto had to look forward to that day was training on his own.

"I'll walk you there!" He said, also jumping out of bed and throwing on a t-shirt.

"You don't have to," she called from the bathroom as she tried to fix her hair. "Geez, Naruto, don't you own a hairbrush, or a comb, or anything?"

"Tch. What do I need a hairbrush for?" he asked, running his hands haphazardly through his hair. "And, I don't mind walking with you. I wanted to say hi to Iruka-sensei anyway."

"No wonder your hair looks like that! I don't mind if you walk with me, but you'd better hurry up! I'm going to be late!"

"You're the one taking forever!" he said, holding the door for her. She glared at him and marched through it. He followed her at a trot feeling slightly disappointed. It was as if their rendezvous last night hadn't meant anything! She was treating him just as she always did…like a friendly annoyance.

Naruto trudged into step next to her, his heart heavy. Didn't she feel anything about last night? Weren't they supposed to be a couple now? As if sensing his thoughts, she grabbed his hand and planted a light kiss on his cheek.

"Hurry up, slowpoke! I'm going to be late!" she said with a smile.

Naruto grinned as she pulled him down the stairs. He'd talk to her about the whole "couple" thing later. This was going to be an interesting day!

**A/N:** _Once again, thank you so much for all your reviews! Sorry this last chapter sucked so much! I know some of you probably don't really care about Hinata and just want to hurry up and get to the juicy NaruSaku parts, but I wanted to include her. You'll see why soon enough!_

_Advent Griever: You make an excellent point—I should have considered that._

_Seriously, you guys are so awesome! In the coming chapter: Hinata and Sakura have "girl talk" at the academy while Shikamaru goes to pick up some mystery guests! I PROMISE to update sooner this time! Keep those reviews coming!_

_P.S…The next chapter won't be _quite _so tame! Fun times in the academy! _; )


	6. Saved By The Bell?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah. Ya'll get the picture by now._

**A/N: **_Alright! You guys asked for it, so the rating of this story is officially changed to M! This chapter is a little more Hinata heavy, but don't worry…there's no way in hell I'd let her mess up Naruto and Sakura's blooming relationship! Set your minds at ease! Here's a nice, long chapter in exchange for the awesome reviews:_

"Please…quiet!" Hinata meekly whispered to the classroom full of rowdy students. They didn't pay any attention whatsoever and chattered happily away.

"Class, pl—" she started again in a slightly stronger voice before Shikamaru strolled through the doorway and cut her off.

"Pipe down!" he intoned lazily, and leaned against the desk. The children fell silent immediately. Hinata sighed to herself and moved to stand beside him. They went through this ordeal every morning—she would arrive first, but he would be the one to achieve order. The class just wouldn't listen to her! The students all liked her well enough, but none of them took her seriously. They respected her position as the Hyuuga heiress, but knew that she was too meek and gentle to reprimand their ill behavior and took advantage of that knowledge.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to teach today, kids," Shikamaru said. "Hokage-sama has given me some business to attend to."

A collective groan of disappointment arose from the class. Hinata knew that despite Shikamaru's disinterested behavior, they all liked him very much and respected his intelligence. She also hated the days when he was unable to teach, because it meant a whole day of covering lessons on her own. Tsunade had assigned her as Shikamaru's teaching partner for two reasons. One, he was horrible with children, while she was very patient and forbearing. Two, Tsunade thought that having to speak in front of a class everyday would help Hinata gain more confidence and people skills.

So far, she had gained neither.

"Shikamaru-sensei, where are you going?" asked a small redheaded boy in the front row.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you," came his deadpan reply. The class giggled.

"Well, when are you coming back?" asked the little boy with a pout.

"I should be back late this afternoon," he said, rising from the desk.

"That's ok," called a rosy-cheeked brunette girl from the back row. "Hinata-sensei will take care of us!" Several heads nodded in agreement and Hinata smiled back at them. Despite her misgivings, she truly did love working with the children

"One more thing," Shikamaru said, heading for the door. "You'll have a guest instructor today. Haruno Sakura is coming to talk to you about field first-aid techniques."

"Who's she?" asked the redhead.

"She's the pretty lady with the pink hair," answered the boy next to him.

"Oh, yeah!"

Hinata felt only a slight twinge of jealousy before Sakura herself came barreling through the door.

"Yo," Shikamaru said, holding the door for her.

"Yo," she replied breathlessly as he exited.

"Sakura-san! Won't you come introduce yourself to the class?" Hinata requested politely, making room for her up front.

"Hai!"

Hinata studied Sakura carefully as she introduced herself and began explaining to the class how to suck poison out of an open wound, hoping to find some sort of indication as to whether she and Naruto were dating. She didn't expect to find a sign written on her forehead that read "NARUTO'S GIRLFRIEND," but surely something about her manner would give it away. After a few moments of fruitless contemplation, however, Hinata began to compare Sakura to herself in looks. The latter was a little taller…with slightly smaller breasts, but her overall proportions seemed more harmonious than Hinata's (to her eye, anyway). Sakura's skin was fair, but it made Hinata feel as if her own were a sickly white next to it. Her short pink haircut was so cute and stylish too…no wonder Naruto liked her better.

_Wait…you don't KNOW that he likes her yet!_ The sensible part of her mind reassured her. _I'll just wait until lunch and straight up ask her if there's anything going on between them!_

---------

Sakura stretched and sighed with relief as the kids all filed out of the classroom for lunch. She liked children well enough, but trying to explain difficult concepts to them while knowing that most would forget everything she'd painstakingly spelled out within a few days just seemed like a waste of time. _I wonder if Tsunade ever felt that way about me, _she wondered wryly. Smiling at Hinata, who was gently reprimanding a bully that had tried to push his way through the crowd, Sakura envied her patience. She found it difficult to understand why guys didn't fall all over Hinata; to Sakura, she seemed quite the ideal woman (from a man's point of view). She was pretty, feminine, and soft-spoken…with that fair skin and long dark hair; wouldn't she be considered a classic beauty?

Perhaps guys couldn't get used to her quiet, excruciatingly shy manners. Sakura always figured that men preferred retiring women, but she could be wrong. Ino was far from retiring, and she had men crawling all over her day and night (not that this behavior wasn't sought and duly encouraged by the flirtatious blonde). Who in the village would be well-suited for Hinata? Kiba was too loud and boisterous; Shino was quiet, but creepy; Neji was her cousin, Chouji was too self-absorbed, and Naruto just thought she was weird. _Shikamaru?_ No, Sakura suspected he had a thing for that girl from the Sand Village. _What about Lee?_ No, he was too focused on his training at the moment…

"Sakura-san, didn't you bring any lunch with you?" Hinata asked timidly, after the last child had left. She took out her own dainty lunch, which was in a carefully arranged box.

"Umm…no," Sakura replied, hopping onto the desk and crossing her legs. "I was kind of in a rush this morning and didn't have time to pack anything." _There probably wasn't anything edible in Naruto's kitchen anyway._

"You can have some of mine if you'd like," Hinata offered shyly, coming to sit next to her. "I prepared it myself this morning."

"It looks delicious, but no thank you," Sakura declined. "I'll just go grab some ramen or something. Besides, I still need to prepare the next part of my lecture on emergency bone-setting and makeshift splints."

"Before you go," Hinata said with a slight blush, "I wonder if I might speak with you about something…"

"What is it?"

"Well, I…um…"

Sakura stared at Hinata, curious. What subject did she want to address that was so difficult to breach? The girl's face was pink and she shifted nervously back and forth, lunchbox forgotten at her side. Hinata rarely spoke to anyone, much less to her…what was this about?

"I-I wanted to ask you about…about N—"

"Yo, Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto burst through the door noisily, holding a to-go bowl of ramen in each hand. "I brought us lunch!"

"Naruto! Quiet! This is a school, for heaven's sake! Why the hell are you shouting at the top of your lungs while there are classes going on down the hall!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Geez, you're the one shouting!" he said with a grin, handing her a bowl and chopsticks.

Sakura sighed and gave a little laugh in spite of herself. His blue eyes were twinkling as he helped her down from the desk, and she smiled as he self-consciously ran his fingers through unruly blond locks.

"Hey, Hinata!" he said, finally noticing the young lady whose plans he had unwittingly interrupted. "So, how're the brats treating you?"

"N-Naruto-kun," she stammered, with a face like the setting sun. "I—"

"And where's Shikamaru? That lazy ass…I can't believe he became an instructor!"

"He's on an assignment from Hokage-sama," Hinata mumbled, involuntarily shrinking away from his presence. Sakura noticed it, and, assuming that Naruto's big mouth and bad manners were too stressful for the poor girl's sensibilities, began to drag him out of the room.

"Sakura-chan, where are we going?" he inquired when they reached to door.

"Somewhere where we can eat alone and leave Hinata-san in peace!" she said matter-of-factly, not noticing the crushed look on Hinata's countenance as they took their leave.

-----------

Naruto felt somewhat apprehensive as he and Sakura stood mutely in the hallway. He was bursting to ask her all kinds of questions, especially the all-important "are you my girlfriend?" question. Unfortunately, all he could do was stare at the floor.

"So, where should we eat?" Sakura asked, looking up and down the hall.

"I know a place," Naruto replied. "It's an old classroom. I used to eat there sometimes when we were at the academy…" _When I wanted to be alone…to get away from everyone's reproving glares. _ He chose not to mention that last part. Nor did he mention that he had to give up his "secret spot" in his last year, because Sasuke discovered it. The popular young shinobi had begun eating there alone, so as to escape his bevy of admirers. _Present company included_, he thought, frowning at Sakura.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head. Sunlight from the open window shimmered in her hair, and Naruto snapped back to reality.

"Nothing…It's this way," he said, heading down the hallway.

"Okay." Sakura followed him around a corner and up the stairs in silence. Naruto listened to the sound of their footsteps echoing dully on the wooden floors. He tried to screw up to courage to ask Sakura to be his girlfriend, but he couldn't manage to even look at her.

"Where is this room?" she asked curiously, rushing up a few steps so she was level with him.

"It's on the top floor. Third door on the right."

They reached the door in question, and entered the musty room. It was just an old classroom that was never in use; the dull blue wallpaper was peeling slightly, and rickety desks were strewn about in uneven rows. A large window opened onto the playground below, and a lone desk was pushed up against it. Naruto stared at the little desk and blinked. For a moment, it was if he saw a young Sasuke sitting there, eating his solitary lunch and staring out the window at his classmates.

Naruto swallowed hard and led Sakura into the room. As an afterthought, he flicked the locking mechanism on the door. The air smelled musty and stagnant, as if not a soul had entered the old room since he'd last left it. Dust covered the floor in a thin layer and he could almost make out the faint impression of old footprints across the weathered surface. Flecks of dust also hung in the air, lighting up like glitter from sunbeams filtering through the window.

"Thanks for getting lunch, Naruto," Sakura said with a smile. She moved to sit on the teacher's desk, just as she'd done in Hinata's class, and patted the space next to her. "Come sit with me!"

Naruto grinned and hopped up on the desk next to her. They began eating their ramen in companionable silence.

------------

Hinata sank into the chair behind the teacher's desk and tried desperately not to cry. Why couldn't she ever say what was on her mind? This whole mess with Sakura could be straightened out so easily…all she had to do was ask a simple question. _I'll just have to wait until next time._

Absently running her fingers through her long hair to untangle it, she leaned back in the chair with a sigh. She knew she should eat, but her appetite seemed to have left her entirely. So, instead, Hinata settled for idly tracing the wood grain pattern of the desk with her fingertip and willing herself to think of anything but Naruto.

As if in answer to her prayers, a flash of white on the floor at the corner of the desk caught her eye. Curiously, she picked it up and examined it. It was a piece of paper, folded in half twice, with her name scribbled on it untidily. For one wild moment, her heart leapt at the thought that it might be from Naruto, who could have dropped it there for her on purpose before he left. _No, it's only a note from Shikamaru…it must have been accidentally knocked of the desk._ The note read:

**Hinata,**

**I need you to stick around for an hour after class. Hokage wants you to be here to receive the people I'm picking up, because you have pretty manners (What, like I don't?). Anyway, they're going to be doing some activities with the students here. I actually have no idea what the plan is, but meet me here at 4pm.**

**Shikamaru**

Hinata groaned inwardly. She had no idea who these people were, but she was definitely NOT in the mood to play hostess! _Will this day never end!?_

-----------

Naruto slammed his empty ramen bowl down on the desk (he'd practically inhaled his food), and jumped to his feet. Throwing his arms in the air, he stretched casually and made his way to the large window.

Sakura had also finished her lunch, but remained seated.

"Naruto?" she asked cautiously.

"Hmm?" He turned back to her, with the usual smile in place, and unconsciously began pacing the room. His mind was torn between wanting to devote all of his attention to the beautiful girl there with him and wanting to stubbornly brood about the past. Those were the same floors he'd paced as a child. If he looked hard enough, he could imagine an extra set of footprints next to his…no, Sasuke rarely paced. He was more the stationary type when anxious.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Nah, not really," he lied, coming to a halt in front of her.

"Oh?" Sakura carefully arched an eyebrow, and Naruto's stomach flip-flopped. _Man! She's hot when she does that!_ _I can't believe that after all these years, just one look from her can make me feel so…on fire._ "There's nothing you want to discuss?" she continued calmly.

_Here it is…she's giving me an opening. _Naruto swallowed nervously and stepped forward. She was so close…it was hard not to stare at her, uh…face. He silently swore and cursed himself for being a normal teenage boy.

"I, uh…" he began awkwardly, letting his eyes wander to the ceiling. His face was burning!

Sakura continued sitting calmly with that Sphinx smile of hers. _Damn! What the hell's my problem?_

He swallowed again, and considered turning to pace the room some more. There really was not enough space between him and Sakura for to allow clear thinking, anyway. That small smile playing about her lips…he shut his eyes as if in prayer.

All of the sudden, he felt Sakura wrap her arms around his middle and lean her head against his chest. His eyes snapped open and he stood…as if in a trance. This was too good to be true! _Wait! I need to talk to her about this! _

"Naruto," she began, momentarily preventing him from beginning the dreaded conversation.

"Yes?" he replied instead. His throat felt dry and scratchy. His voice, too, sounded distant and strange to his own ears. He knew his heart was beating rapidly.

"I can tell when you're worrying about something, you know," she said softly. "I've known you for a long time."

Naruto remained silent for a moment. Then he looked down at her. Once again, all of his feelings for her rose up into his chest in a rush and he remembered how long he'd loved her.

"It can wait," he said, lifting her chin so their eyes met. He repressed another nervous swallow and leaned down to kiss her. He felt her lips smile as she returned his kiss, and brought her hands to his neck, pulling him down toward her. _Sweet! _

Encouraged, Naruto deepened the kiss and cheered inwardly as she matched him for intensity. It was as if his blood began to boil all of the sudden, and every single thought rushed out of his head like birds taking flight. Somewhere in the very back of his mind, he took a moment to marvel at the fact that Sakura, the love of his life, was actually kissing him. For the second time that day, he experienced the odd sensation of not knowing whether he was dreaming or awake.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, now kissing him fiercely. _Definitely awake_, he thought, moving his hands down to her hips. His mouth attacked hers, feverishly pulsing his tongue in and out. The taste of her…he wanted more! _You don't have to go so fast, you know, _said an annoying voice in the back of his mind. _It's ok! You're just making up for lost time! _insisted a much more agreeable voice. He moved his lips to her neck and latched on, hearing her moan slightly as she tilted her head to give him better access. Her hands were everywhere, running up and down his back, and over his chest…he shivered when she raked her nails across his hips.

Unable to hold off any longer, he moved his hands to her shirt and tugged at the zipper. _Good thing I locked the door_, he thought, distantly, as he reclaimed her lips and stroked the naked skin on her back. By then, he had pushed her back onto the desk surface and her legs had wrapped around his waist even tighter. His cautiously brought his hands to her breasts and was rewarded by a small gasp. Feeling her hardened nipples through the lace, he decided that all barriers between his hands and her skin needed to be removed.

But, just as his fingers hooked around the clasp of her bra, the bell rang loudly and made them both start. For a moment, they just stared at each other in shock, with Naruto still on top of Sakura and with his fingers still pinching the clasp of her bra. Both short of breath, they just looked at each other, motionless. Her green eyes were huge with shock, and Naruto felt his face burning.

"I have to go," she finally whispered, pushing him off her and zipping up her shirt. Naruto shook himself mentally and tried to smooth his hair, which was now sticking up wildly.

"I'll be there at three to walk you home," he said faintly. She hovered for a moment between him and the door, before walking up and giving him a slow, sweet kiss. She then rushed back to class.

Naruto groaned and lay back on the desk. He hadn't meant to let things go that far, but…well, he wasn't the only party at fault. Did Sakura think they were moving too fast? Naruto stared up at the ceiling for a moment before flexing the fingers of his right hand. He could almost feel the softness of her breasts lingering on his skin. Grinning foolishly, he sat up. Over all, he was certainly making progress with her, but he wanted it to be more than…physical…progress. He still hadn't addressed the dreaded "girlfriend" subject with her. Sighing again, Naruto stood up. She always left him elated, usually, but now he felt frustrated…in more ways than one.

He walked over to the desk where he used to sit by the window before he'd relinquished it to Sasuke and ran his fingertips over the wood surface. Naruto grinned widely. There, etched in the wood, a message read: "Uzumaki Naruto was here!" It was dated six years ago.

-----------

_Four o'clock at last! _Hinata swung her eyes to the door in expectation, but couldn't help remembering Sakura barreling through it for the second time that day. She'd looked very flushed and unkempt…unusual for Sakura. It was also unusual for her to be late again like that, and she'd seemed very subdued for the second part of her lecture. If Hinata let this behavior confirm her suspicions, then the time to give up on Naruto was now.

_I'm not giving up until I know for sure!_ Hinata told herself for the umpteenth time that day and tried to put the whole situation out of her head. Turning, she let her gaze rest on the classroom window and watched the tree limbs outside swaying slightly in the wind. The rustling sound of leaves always calmed her thoughts, and she missed it in the winter. She rose to open the window, and admired the sheer white curtain rippling and dancing in the icy breeze. It reminded her of the white silk kimono that had been her mothers and was now hanging in her own closet…a bridal kimono. Her father had forbidden her to touch it until her wedding day, but she couldn't help sometimes lovingly caressing the cool silk. Whenever she missed her mother most, she'd pull out the gorgeous white kimono and almost remember a time when the beautiful lady who had worn it was still with them. When her father was still happy…

Hinata frowned. Something seemed…off. The bare tree branches looked stark and ominous against the gray sky. There had been no wind outside all day, but it was now blowing through the playground with gentle force. She leaned out of the window and inhaled…the breeze smelled strange…spicy almost, and her face stung in the cold air. She watched the seesaw totter up and down for a moment. The swings in the playground were swaying faster now.

Shaking her head, Hinata returned to her desk.

She waited for half an hour when, finally, footsteps could be heard in the hall. Automatically smoothing her hair, she headed for the door. As she reached for the doorknob, it turned from the other side and the door swung in on her. Hinata stumbled back and inhaled sharply as she looked up directly into the face of Gaara, Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

**A/N:**_ Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this chapter wasn't that great…it was tamer than I'd planned it to be, too (I cut out, like, three pages of more "explicit" material). I was looking at my outline though, and Naruto and Sakura really would be moving too fast (I think) if they just all of the sudden started going at it. It may seem like they're moving slow…but I remember when I was sixteen. That would have seemed fast to me back then. At this point, it felt like I was just writing pointless smut. You gotta build up to that stuff! I did feel kinda bad about interrupting him like that though! Damn bell! ; P_

_Next chapter: Hinata has a heart attack (j/k! hehe), we find out why, exactly, Gaara is at the academy; NaruSaku fluff. I'm sorry everyone hates Hinata so much, but she'll only be in a couple more chapters. No worries! You see, this fic is actually a prequel for a another fic I'm writing. It'll provide the necessary exposition about Hinata. _

_(Phew! This is the part where I shamelessly beg for reviews. Come on! The more positive feedback I get, the faster I update!) :D_


	7. The Plot Sickens

**Disclaimer: "**_Naruto" and all its characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. He deserves credit for his amazing awesomeness._

**A/N: **_Eek! I'm a little nervous about this chappy! I hope you all like it! I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update! School has been a bitch for the past few weeks, but it's almost over. The reviews for the last chapter really surprised me! (It's good to know that you all don't hate Hinata). Anyway, there's nothing too smutty in this one (sorry, lol), but __**another**__ favorite character makes a brief appearance! (Oh, footnotes for the translation of Japanese words are provided at the end)._

"K-Kazekage-sama!" Hinata stammered, backing into a desk.

Gaara looked down at her quizzically. His aquamarine eyes glinted for an instant, but his face became passive again almost immediately as Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankuro followed him into the room. It was as if he was used to people cowering away from him and had learned to mechanically shrug it off.

"Uh, Kazekage-sama, this is my teaching partner, Hyuuga Hinata," Shikamaru said lazily, shooting Hinata a "pull yourself together" look from behind the sand siblings' backs.

Hinata tried to summon her mental faculties, but a rush of dark memories forcefully surfaced all at once. Suddenly, she was back in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams with Kiba and Shino...watching a thirteen-year-old Gaara revel in bloodlust as he coldly murdered unwary enemy shinobi. His signature move, "Desert Coffin,"…it was horrific. The three had had to duck to protect their heads as blood and gore rained down from the sky. Hinata still had nightmares about that ghastly scene…now, looking at his face afresh, she could almost taste the blood in her mouth!

"Ahem!" coughed Shikamaru, ushering the three of them into the classroom. He shot her another warning look.

_Come on! Get it together! _Hinata mentally shook herself into reality and flicked her eyes up to the three guests.

"Hajimemashite1," she whispered with a polite bow. Her lavender eyes were enormous in her pale face as she stared at the floor.

Kankuro sniggered slightly while Temari frowned and raised her eyebrows at Shikamaru. Gaara didn't acknowledge her whatsoever, but stepped quietly into the room. Hinata allowed herself to look up at him for the briefest of moments. He hadn't changed much in four years. She knew he'd come to Konoha several times since then, but she'd never see him personally. She also heard he was no longer a possessed, murderous lunatic, but had yet to see that with her own eyes either.

Glancing furtively through her bangs, she took a few seconds to register changes in Gaara's appearance. Though he was definitely taller, he still possessed the same freakishly perfect, smooth complexion and strange tattoo on his forehead. _The kanji for "love"…what strange irony. _It also seemed that though the Shukaku demon was extracted, the former vessel still retained insomniac rings around his eyes.

He strode over to the window while the rest settled themselves in desks (Hinata desperately tried to slow her heart rate). Shikamaru spoke, looking bored.

"Temari-san, Kankuro-san, and Kazekage-sama are here to facilitate a series of programs and lectures designed to increase understanding of our ally, Suna. Temari-san will guest lecture in the academy, while Kankuro-san meets with our local defense officials. The Kazekage will talk with Hokage-sama, in the hopes of reinforcing the bond between Konoha and Suna as powerful allies.

"Basically, Gaara just has to walk around the village and wave at people so they can see he's no longer a possessed maniac," Kankuro added with a smirk at his younger brother. Gaara didn't even blink.

"Kankuro, you idiot!" sneered Temari. "The whole point of this is to strengthen the people of Konoha's understanding of the Sand shinobi and to remove any doubts they might harbor about Gaara's ability as Kazekage! They won't have faith in us as allies unless they respect our leader!"

She turned to Hinata.

"You see, many shinobi of other villages, even a few in our own, find it hard to look beyond Gaara's young age. In Suna, he's known to be brilliant, but other places may need…convincing."

"Wh-What do you mean, convincing?" asked Hinata shakily. She could feel Gaara's cold eyes on her as he turned to the conversation.

"What she means is," Gaara said quietly, "The people here won't have confidence in my ability unless they see for themselves that I'm not a flighty, unstable teenager who doesn't know what he's doing."

Hinata cringed and unconsciously squeezed her hands into fists. He was speaking directly to her!

"Do not fear," he said, reading her expression, "No harm will come to your village. Konoha is our greatest ally."

He turned back to the window. Hinata gulped. He'd misread her personal fear of him as fear for the well-being of her village. _That's what I _should _have been thinking about. Do they pose a threat to Konoha? He says not, and I guess I believe him…he just doesn't seem like the sort who lies. _

Kankuro stretched and yawned hugely before adding: "Gaara just needs to be seen doing normal, everyday activities so the people won't think he's insane. Oh, and there's that festival thing he'll have to make an appearance at."

Of course! The timing of their visit made sense now. They were arriving just in time to make an appearance at the Paper Lantern Festival, a traditional Konoha celebration of the Hokages past. Konoha shinobi form a procession and walk from the memorial stone to the foot of the mountain in which the Hokage's faces are carved, carrying paper lanterns in remembrance of the great ones and their deeds. It was never much fun for Hinata, who was always required to ride on the Hyuuga clan's float, rather than mix with the others below. But, it would be a huge gesture of goodwill for the Kazekage himself to attend and join them in honoring their past leaders.

"That's going to be a drag," Kankuro sighed. "But, I suppose it's necessary. I don't envy Gaara having to act all formal and crap in front of all those people, though."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Shikamaru muttered.

"They'll warm up to him once they see how mature he is for his age," Temari chimed in.

"No doubt," added the former wryly.

"Enough." Gaara interrupted. They all snapped their gazes on him. Hinata marveled for a moment at his ability to command the attention of everyone. His very presence seemed to exude quiet power and authority. Even Shikamaru eyed him warily. "It's late. Thank you for showing us around the academy and introducing us to your colleague, Nara-san, but we really must go and secure lodgings."

"No need," replied Shikamaru, looking slightly disgruntled, "Hokage-sama has prepared rooms for you in her residence. I'll take you there directly, if you're ready."

"Yes," said Gaara in his cool, dispassionate voice. He strode out of the room without so much as a second glance at Hinata. Kankuro rolled his eyes and followed, muttering something under his breath along the lines of "…fucking brat… always…hurry…" He slammed the door. Temari huffed and stopped at the door so abruptly that Shikamaru walked into her.

"Watch it!" she said irritably.

"What the hell did you stop for!?" he cried, stepping in front of her.

"The door!" she said, gesturing toward it as if he was being the height of inconsiderate.

Shikamaru sighed and rolled his eyes, wrenching open the door. The blonde strode through it haughtily, unconcerned at the glare he graced her with as she passed. Now that the three of them were gone, Hinata felt the tension in her stomach release in a quick burst. She allowed herself a small giggle at the cross expression on Shikamaru's face.

"What," he snapped, turning back to her.

"Nothing," she replied quietly, "You just seem to be…quick-tempered today. And, I've never seen you hold the door for a lady before!"

"Lady my ass!" he growled, making his way into the hall. She heard him grumbling about "foul-tempered women" and "crap assignments."

Interesting…Shikamaru was usually too lazy to get riled up. Hinata smiled and gathered her belongings, thinking about the delegation from Suna. Temari seemed kind enough, if somewhat overbearing; Kankuro seemed a bit smug and not at all friendly, but not bad; Gaara, on the other hand…she had no idea about him. He certainly didn't seem like a crazed lunatic, but there was something still very cold about his manner that hadn't changed. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid him, but she would try not to spend any more time in his company than what was required of her. Meeting the three of them officially had been…unsettling.

Well, it was all over now. She could go home at last! Well, going home wasn't exactly the most wonderful prospect. If she returned this early, she'd have to endure another dinner with her father.

Heaving a great sigh, she headed out the school building on the heels of the others. Her brief good mood was suddenly ruined.

---------

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently and stared up at the cloudless blue sky. Naruto was late! He said he'd meet her after school to walk her home, but she'd waited for at least fifteen minutes now. Sighing resignedly, she settled herself on the old tire swing in the school yard to wait. It was a sunny day, but a cold, strong breeze kept tugging at her hair and clothing. She pushed her hair behind her ears for the hundredth time and stared at the dead grass beneath her feet, skimming the soles of her shoes along the brown surface. Last night's snow had all melted. _Should I just go look for Naruto? He'd probably be at the training grounds…_

Suddenly, a pair of feet materialized in the grass in a small puff of smoke. She looked up to see her former teacher, Kakashi, smiling down at her.

"Yo," he said easily, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Konnichiwa2, Kakashi-sensei," she replied, shielding her eyes. He was standing directly in the line of the sun, throwing his face into shadows. "What's up?"

"Not much," he said with a shrug. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Sakura swallowed nervously and looked down. How was she doing? What could she say? She was miserable, and yet, happier than she'd ever been in her life. She was confused. She was (gulp)…in love? Would Kakashi have any good advice to give her about Naruto, or would he disapprove? They were, after all, teammates.

Wait, just where did she and Naruto stand anyway?

She was unaware of Kakashi's keen gaze as these thoughts ran through her head.

_Should I ask him about Naruto? Oh no! Did _Naruto _tell him!? AHHH!_

"Sakura?" he inquired, snapping her out of her fruitless reverie.

"Oh! Um, Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Naruto around?" she asked, reddening slightly.

"Yes, I have, as a matter of fact." He replied, leaning against the tree. "He's at the training grounds."

"I see," Sakura replied with a scowl. _I can't believe that bastard forgot he was supposed to meet me!_

"He tried to cut our training short, saying he'd promised to meet you here after school," Kakashi said. "I told him to continue training and that I'd meet you here and tell you. He protested, of course, but he really needs to stay and practice. I'm sure you understand."

Sakura nodded absently, inwardly reproaching herself for jumping to conclusions. Why had she gotten so worked up, anyway? Two days ago, she wouldn't have cared if Naruto walked her home or not. Was she that anxious to spend time with him now? Or, was she afraid that he wasn't as keen on spending time with her now that she'd opened up to him a little? _Had_ she opened up to him at all? If she had, what if he didn't like what he saw? Maybe he was one of those guys who drop a girl as soon as they start to get physical…no, not Naruto. Besides, if he _was _like that, he'd wait until they'd gone all the way before leaving. She certainly hadn't proved to harbor too many inhibitions so far…maybe that was his plan.

Wait, what was she thinking? Naruto had been one of the only constants in her life. He was always there for her, and that wasn't going to change just because of a few kisses! That was ridiculous!

"Yes, Naruto threw himself into training with greater than usual energy today," Kakashi continued, watching her intently for a reaction. "He was also insufferably happy, grinning ear-to-ear the whole time. Any idea what's put him in such an excellent mood?"

Sakura smiled down at her feet and shook her head slowly, still unconscious of Kakashi's silent observations.

"Well, it suits him, anyway," he said, stretching nonchalantly. "I hope that whatever has made Naruto so happy continues doing so. His training results today were phenomenal!"

Sakura stood up and grinned at her former teacher. He grinned back, having learned a lot more in that brief, one-sided conversation than the girl could have guessed.

"Well, see you later," he said, setting off down the road and softly whistling a tune.

Sakura set off in the opposite direction to the training grounds with wings on her heels. She'd surprise Naruto, who probably expected her to be angry with him for being unable to meet her. Well, she wasn't angry. She was elated! _Naruto…I'm coming! _

Suddenly, the breeze didn't feel quite so cold.

--------

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Three kunai hit the training dummy in quick succession as Naruto finished his weapons drills.

_Alright! Just a taijutsu kata left and I'll be done!_

He stripped off his shirt in preparation, unaware of a pair of appreciative green eyes that watched him from the cover of the trees.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto closed his eyes and shut everything out. The icy breeze stung his skin, but it didn't matter. The forest sounds of leaves rustling and birds chirping tried to distract him, but he wouldn't let them. Opening his eyes, he mustered his concentration and let himself gracefully fall into the pattern of punches and kicks that was his daily routine. Muscle memory took over, and all he had to do was breathe…it was a wonderfully free feeling. He knew his body was exhausted from his earlier session with Kakashi (his personal chakra was almost at zero), but he kept willing himself to continue. _Just finish this…roundhouse kick…180 crescent kick…double jab…_

So strong was his focus, in fact, that he remained oblivious to the presence of the green-eyed kunoichi perched precariously on a branch in the nearest tree (said young lady was busy observing his doings with admiration and trying desperately to quash all thoughts of a libidinous nature that arose from the sight of his sweaty, shirtless physique ;P). She watched his quick movements…so strong! And the way the muscles in his arms surged and flexed with each punch…the sweat trickling down his neck…

Unaware that she had leaned so far over the branch, she nudged herself just a few inches forward to better see his workout. Before she could stop herself, however, she slipped and was immediately screaming and crashing to the forest floor.

This at last broke Naruto's focus, and he ran to find her lying in a dizzy heap on the ground.

_That was freakin' graceful…nice going, Sakura! _She struggled to rise just in time to look up into the worried face of Naruto.

"Are you ok!?" he asked, blue eyes anxious.

Sakura took stock of her injuries. She had scraped her arm pretty hard on one of the branches, and a spectacular bruise was already blossoming on her thigh, but she had survived the fall pretty well. Immediately healing her arm and leg, she looked up at Naruto with a smile.

"I am now!"

Gently, he took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"What were you doing in that tree?" he asked quietly, not letting go of her hand.

"I…uh…" Sakura felt herself go red as she floundered for an explanation. For some reason, _"I didn't want to disturb your training because I was too busy ogling your hot body,"_ didn't sound like it would do. She swallowed looked up at the sky…anywhere but at him. Too late! Of their own accord, her eyes swept down the length of his body, now close enough to touch. They lingered on his chest and abdomen for a moment before flicking up to meet his eyes, now sparkling with wicked humor.

"Oh," he said with a smirk.

Sakura blushed furiously with shame and wished she could disappear on the spot. Damn her teenage hormones!

Naruto laughed and pulled her into a hug, breathing in deeply. She relaxed and returned his embrace, still trying very hard not to think about his bare chest against hers. _Damn! I thought only boys were supposed to think about this sort of thing all the time. When the hell did Naruto get so hot!?_The recent difference in their height was more noticeable than ever. He was probably at least a good four inches taller than her!

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you after school," he said, tightening his arms around her. "Did Kakashi tell you why?"

"Yeah…it's ok," she replied faintly, only dimly aware of what he was saying.

Naruto pulled back slightly and lightly pressed his lips to hers. It wasn't fevered or frenzied like the last kiss they'd shared at the academy, but slow and chaste…and sweet. Sakura felt herself sigh with pleasure as Naruto released her and went to don his shirt and jacket. When he returned, the two of them sat at the base of the tree from which she had fallen earlier and silently watched the forest growing dark around them.

Sakura knew she needed some questions answered at some point, but couldn't bear to ruin the new serenity of their time together. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let herself surrender to the calm peace that enveloped her senses. It was so warm there; next to Naruto…she couldn't even feel the harsh winter wind. He put his arm around her, and they remained comfortably silent in that attitude until the first stars came out.

**A/N: **_he he he…I know. Fluffy goodness! Take that, nonbelievers! ;D (NaruSaku 4-ever!)_

_Translation of Japanese words:_

_Hajimemashite: A traditional greeting when meting someone for the first time_

_Konnichiwa: Good afternoon_

_What do you know? A Sasuke-free chapter! Thank you, lovely readers! I hope you're enjoying reading this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Cheers!_


	8. Distractions and Revelations

**Disclaimer: **_All "Naruto" rights and licensing belong to MIsashi Kishimoto and VIZ Media. _

**A/N: **_Alright! Next chapter up quickly this time! Bear with me, as it's kind of slow…and not a whole lot happens. Sorry._

The next day, Sakura returned to Tsunade for training. Jiraiya was still away, and the afternoon left Naruto walking idly through the village, sulking. It just wasn't fair! Why did he always have to train by himself? When Kakashi was busy, there was nothing to do but wander around aimlessly. Naruto always worked out hard in the morning, alone, and again in the evening, but the space of time in between was empty. He supposed he could always go find Lee or Neji to train with him…(sigh). No, they were probably busy on missions.

Naruto wasn't exactly the brooding sort, but, when his mind was unoccupied, it had an unpleasant tendency to recall all sorts of things that caused him moments of uncharacteristic depression. Like Sasuke, for example. The plight of his former teammate was always lurking in the back of his mind as a constant reminder of two things: one, that he had failed to save his best friend, and, two, that his chief objective was to keep trying. He would do whatever it took. He would train as hard as necessary. Sasuke was…an essential part of Naruto's life…a rival, a comrade, a brother. It desperately grieved him to think of such a friend in Orochimaru's clutches, victim to his own festering soul as vengeance clutched at his heart. Naruto felt helpless in the face of that drive, and he _hated_ feeling helpless above all else.

Lately, however, his thoughts about Sasuke were of a less despairing and more reflective nature. In light of the new developments with Sakura, Naruto found himself pondering the depth of her feelings for Sasuke. Was she still…_in love_…with him? She was obviously still reeling from his loss, but had she gotten over her romantic attachment to him? If not, what could he, Naruto, do or say to make her move one once and for all?

Guiltily, he contemplated this as he pushed back the flap to Ichiraku's ramen stand and sat down for lunch. The old man came out to the front with a shouted greeting and stopped short at the frown on Naruto's face.

"Naruto," he said, brusquely, "How can you come into my shop with such a depressing look on your face!? You'll scare away all my customers!"

Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Sorry, old man," he said, "I've just got stuff on my mind."

Ichiraku chuckled as he submerged a batch of noodles to boil.

"What's wrong?" he asked Naruto slyly, setting a cup of tea down in front of the boy. "Girl trouble?"

Naruto choked on his tea and looked up at him in surprise. The blush that was rising in his face didn't escape the old man, who let out a booming laugh.

"Never mind, Naruto," he said, eyes twinkling. "What'll it be today?"

"Uh…dark miso with barbeque pork," Naruto replied, trying to recover. He'd rather let Rock Lee beat him publicly than admit to having "girl problems."

"It'll be right up," said Ichiraku, turning his back to Naruto and setting to work. He continued: "So, Naruto, you excited about the festival tomorrow night?"

Naruto shrugged, forgetting that the old man couldn't see him. "I dunno," he said. "It should be just like any other year, right?"

"Not quite," the old man replied mysteriously. "Hokage-sama was in here last night…she let me in on a little information. I thought you might be interested to know…"

"What!?" asked Naruto excitedly, accepting the bowl that Ichiraku handed him.

"Well, it turns out that we're going to have some foreign guests this year for the festival."

"Who?" he asked, breaking apart his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"1

"None other than the Kazekage himself!" Ichiraku said, leaning back against the counter. "He arrived yesterday with his brother and sister."

"No way!" shouted Naruto, letting a large quantity of noodles drop out of his mouth in surprise. He hurriedly wiped his front to remove the sauce that had splashed out of the bowl. "Gaara's here!? And Temari, and Kankuro!? I can't believe Tsunade baa-chan didn't tell me! That old—"

"Watch it, Naruto!"

Naruto sat back, thinking hard. Gaara was coming to the Paper Lantern Festival. Why? For a moment, his heart quickened as he considered asking Sakura to accompany him to the festival. Sure, they had hung out there before, with the rest of their friends, but this time…they could go as a couple. _Maybe_. Naruto's stomach flip-flopped when he thought of walking through the village streets with Sakura on his arm…the looks everyone would give them! It would be such a perfect way to publicly announce the fact that they were now an item (they were an item, right?). He could hear them now! _"Is that the Hokage's apprentice? With that Naruto boy?"_ Well, it could be worse, he supposed. The only problem was whether or not she'd consent to go with him.

Despite their relaxed evening the night before, Naruto secretly feared he may have frightened her with his unchecked antics at the academy that day. He had certainly surprised himself. If that bell hadn't rang when it did, who knows how far they might have gone (Naruto swallowed guiltily and loosened his collar). Sakura had acted ok, but what if she was really disgusted with him? Well, he wouldn't blame her. All he knew was that they needed to slow down, or she might think he didn't really care for her. He'd loved her for years! She should know by now that he wasn't just trying to get in her pants!

Ichiraku noticed the atypical frown once more on Naruto's face.

"Want seconds? On the house?" he asked kindly. The old man was rather fond of Naruto, and hated to see him looking so down.

"No, thanks," said Naruto, turning down a second helping for the first time in his life (_Something must really be wrong!_ thought Ichiraku). He got to his feet and tossed some money on the table. "I gotta go. See you at the festival!"

With that, he took his leave and started walking in the direction of the Hokage's manor.

--------

_Shit! _Sakura's hand slipped again on the cadaver's slick, bloody skin as she tried to make an extremely precise incision in the heart cavity. Tsunade, who was overseeing her work, made a sound of disgust and put her hands on her hips.

"Way to go, Sakura!" she said spat. "If this corpse was still alive, he would have just died now from you butchering his left ventricle! What the hell is wrong with you today!?"

Sakura was close to tears. Her hands had been shaking violently throughout the whole lesson. She knew that she was just operating on a corpse, but it was supposed to imitate a real-life, high-pressure situation when time was of the essence. It didn't help that Tsunade had been standing over her shoulder, barking orders at an alarming rate and volume into her ear. It also didn't help that her focus had been elsewhere all day. Every time she tried to focus on the task at hand, her mind wandered and a grinning face swam before her eyes…a face with bright blue eyes and unruly blond hair.

"Sakura!" snapped Tsunade. The Hokage was in rare form that day, hovering over her young apprentice like a vulture and shouting at the top of her voice at every little provocation. Sakura had a sneaking suspicion that she was hungover…either that, or irritated with Jiraiya (who still hadn't returned).

"I'm sorry," Sakura replied, throwing down the scalpel in despair. It was no use! She just couldn't concentrate! What if her comrades' lives were on the line and she couldn't focus like that?

Tsunade walked around to the other side of the examination table and surveyed her coolly, crossing her arms in irritation.

"Sakura, what precisely is your problem today?" she asked slowly, as if fighting to keep her words calm and reasonable.

Sakura looked away, afraid that something in her face would give away her feelings. She had great respect for Tsunade, but she never felt like they had the type of relationship that invited such personal talks. True, some part of her was longing to confess her confusion to another female who would understand and perhaps give her advice, but somehow Tsunade didn't seem like a likely candidate.

Sighing, Tsunade headed toward the door and beckoned her to follow. Sakura stripped off her bloody gloves and trudged down the hallway to the Hokage's office. They passed Shizune on the way, carrying a heavy stack of clipboards. She started to speak, but fell silent at the severe look on her boss's face. Sakura followed, miserable, and couldn't return the encouraging smile Shizune gave her as she followed in her master's wake.

Tsunade threw open the door to her office and stalked over to the desk. She graced Sakura with another ill-tempered look before settling in her chair and crossing her arms. Feeling as if she was walking to the gallows, Sakura stood before the desk and politely clasped her hands behind her back. She mentally steeled herself for the blistering tirade she knew was coming…

"Don't think I don't know what's going on," Tsunade began, in a much quieter, calmer voice than Sakura had expected.

"I don't know what you mean," Sakura mumbled to the carpet.

"Don't play dumb," Tsunade continued with a sigh, rubbing her temples. "I know you're falling into the trap…"

"Trap?" Sakura inquired, looking up.

"Yes, the trap." Tsunade leaned back and closed her eyes. "I'm talking about men, Sakura, as you well know. I recognize the signs…and, I would have expected more from you. There's _nothing_ more disruptive to a young kunoichi's training than trying to fall in love too early! Believe me, I know…"

Sakura stood, completely poleaxed. She had certainly not expected this from Tsunade of all people! What could she say…? She wasn't _trying_ to fall in love! As a mater of fact, it was taking her quite by surprise.

"Now, I don't know which of these idiot boys has captured your affections (although, I have a sneaking suspicion), but I would ask you to proceed with caution."

"Master, I have no intention of letting any future relationship interfere with my training—"

"Sakura, it's already interfered with your training! Or did that coronary artery slice itself in half!?"

Sakura grimaced with shame. Tsunade opened her mouth angrily again, but seemed to think the better of it and said, instead: "Listen, believe it or not, I was once a teenager myself and I know how you feel. And…I don't care if you want to date someone as long as you keep your head about you and don't take any chances."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.

Tsunade's brown eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"I'm talking about pregnancy, Sakura," she replied, calmly.

_What!? _Sakura's eyes bulged with surprise. Tsunade couldn't possibly be serious! That was…ech! _Noooooooo!_

"Master, I—" she began, but Tsunade held up her hand to cut her off.

"Save it," she ordered curtly. "I just want to make sure that you know what precautions to take in case you decide to go that far with whatever hapless young male you've chosen."

Sakura nodded mutely, not even bothering to deny that she was seeing someone. Usually, she would speak up, but her mind had been so confused and foggy all day that she just couldn't summon her voice. _Naruto…_If Tsunade could notice the change in her after only two days, she must be acting significantly different. What "signs" was she showing? And signs of what, for that matter? Of being…in love? That just seemed so impossible! They'd only been (gulp) "seeing each other" for one day!

"Tsunade baa-chan!" a shout sounded from the hallway.

Sakura practically jumped out of her skin as Naruto burst through the door and came skidding to a halt next to her.

"Sakura-chan!" he cried, delighted.

Tsunade took a deep breath and closed her eyes, long used to such impromptu interruptions. Nothing gave away her irritation but the vein throbbing in her temple.

"Tsunade baa-chan, why didn't you tell me Gaara was here!?" Naruto cried, moving past Sakura, who released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. What had she expected him to do? Run up and lay a kiss on her right in front of the Hokage? _Wow, I really need to chill._ Taking her own advice, she relaxed her stance and turned her attention to Naruto, who was staring at Tsunade with an annoyed expression on his face that was…rather cute.

"Since when do I have to tell _you_ about affairs of state?" the Hokage asked, putting her pedicured feet on the desk. At times like this, Sakura sometimes suspected that Tsunade was just trying to get a rise out of Naruto; she seemed to secretly enjoy his combustible personality.

Predictably, he opened his mouth to retort, but Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder to stay him. At that moment, she just wanted to be away from Tsunade. It was bad enough that she had confronted Sakura in such an uncomfortable manner; Sakura didn't want to have to listen to the two of them bickering as well. _Or maybe I just want to get out of here so Naruto and I can hang out. _She smiled.

Naruto looked back and forth between the two ladies for a moment in annoyance, obviously trying to decide whether he felt like risking Sakura's displeasure to rant at Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked, forcing Naruto to compromise.

"Well, where is Gaara!? I want to see him!" he demanded heatedly.

"He's too busy at the moment to deal with you, Naruto," she said calmly. "You'll see him at the festival tomorrow night. Now Sakura, please remove him from my sight!"

"Yes, ma'am," Sakura replied, bowing and gripping Naruto by the sleeve. He pouted as she dragged him out the door, but made sure to scowl at Tsunade on the way out.

----------

The Hokage leaned back in her chair and smiled, amused. So, Sakura and Naruto were finally getting together? She privately thought it was about time, but didn't want anyone to know she supported such romantic notions. Tsunade had been feeling rather torn on the issue for a long time now, and felt almost relieved to have it progressing out of her control. You see, she didn't want to see Sakura distracted from her training, but she grudgingly admitted a fondness for Naruto and wanted to see him happy.

_Damn. Have I really become such an old softie? _

Tsunade sighed and looked out the window. The sun was shining at last and the yesterday's violent wind had ceased, but the temperature still hadn't risen at all. She scanned the messenger hawk-free sky, which was clear blue, and curved over the village like a hard shell. Jiraiya still hadn't sent any word…was he ok? (Not that she was worried). Reluctant as she was to admit her fondness for Naruto, she was hardly likely to admit her fondness for his teacher.

Still…Tsunade believed that a strong woman and a strong leader should always be honest with herself. And…if she was being _brutally_ honest with herself…she missed him.

---------

"Damn her!" Naruto muttered as Sakura transferred her grip from his sleeve to his hand. They were now out in the street, and she was gently pulling him along.

"Come on, Naruto, you know how she is!" Sakura reasoned, still amused at his expression of annoyance.

"Tch…yeah," he said, quickening his pace to keep up with her. "Hey, what were you two talking about before I got there?"

Sakura stopped abruptly in her tracks and flushed fiercely. She'd endure Tsunade bellowing at her for hours before she'd tell Naruto what they'd been discussing!

"Uh…Sakura-chan?"

"Um, never mind," she said, avoiding his eyes. The two continued down the avenue in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…"Naruto said, clearing his throat nervously. He took her hand again.

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?" she asked, trying to hide her excitement. _Here it comes! He's going to ask me to be his girlfriend!_

"…Um, what are you doing later tonight? Wanna hang out?"

Sakura pushed away a tiny twinge of disappointment.

"Sure," she said. "Want to meet me at my place? Around eight?"

"Yeah!" he said, looking his cheerful self again.

They turned a corner towards Sakura's house.

"What do you want to do later?" she asked.

"Well, uh…I thought we could go for a walk or something…" he said, blushing. Sakura repressed a giggle. Did Naruto just want to get her someplace secluded again so they could continue what they'd started the day before?

"Sounds good," she said, giving his hand an extra squeeze.

He was in remarkably high spirits for the rest of their walk, and the mood rubbed off on her until she completely forgot about the fiasco with Tsunade earlier. When they reached the front of her building, she tried to invite him inside, but he declined politely and bid her farewell with nothing but a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Feeling slightly disappointed, she headed inside and watched his retreating figure from her bedroom window. What, exactly, was he up to?

**A/N: **_I'm sorry if it was kind of dull…I actually split this chapter in two because it was so long! You'll get the second half soon! (laughs maniacally)_

_Itadakimasu: Phrase used when beginning a meal. It basically means "I gratefully receive." If Naruto was thinking about it, he would have said "Gochisosama" afterwards, which means "Thank you for the meal!"_

_Anyway, you guys know the drill! R & R!!! _

_P.S. I'm leaving for Japan in a few days, and I'll be there for a while, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Also, this is exam week, so I'll be very surprised if I can turn out another chapter before I go…gomen! But, we'll see; stranger things have happened!_


	9. I Dream Of Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. I can't think of a creative way to repeat that. _

**A/N: **_You guys have been so good about giving me prompt reviews! I really should be either sleeping or studying, but here's another chapter for you! Ya'll might have some issues with this one, but I have to take risks every now and then! Here goes nothing:_

Sakura stretched luxuriously on her bed of soft grass and wildflowers. The weather was very warm, but a refreshing breeze passed over her, lifting wisps of her hair so they played about her face. It was extremely comfortable, lounging in the grass as the sunshine warmed her skin, and she was feeling pleasantly drowsy.

To her right, Naruto lay in much the same attitude, with his hands beneath his head. The two of them had been lazing around in that meadow for…well, a while anyway. Sakura couldn't remember. She wasn't worried, though. Nothing in the world could possibly worry her in such a beautiful place!

She turned to Naruto, who was smiling up at the sky in contentment, blue eyes reflecting blue. His soft blond hair was rustling in the breeze and he looked as if he was recalling a pleasant memory…something private and mysterious. Sakura longed to ask him what he was thinking, but didn't want to dare disturb the peace that was emanating from everything around them. Every tree, every flower, every blade of grass seemed to be lit up from within, radiating beauty and harmony from each fiber of their beings.

_Is this what heaven is like?_

Naruto turned on his side to observe her, propping his head on his hand. He reached out and caressed her face with a smile that sent happy shivers down her spine.

"Sakura-chan…" he said softly.

"Hm?" she said. As he gazed down at her, his cerulean eyes seemed to hold untold depth and warmth. Once again, she recalled the fact that she had looked into these eyes so many times over the years, but had never really appreciated how beautiful they were…that bright, azure blue….it reminded her of the ocean and carefree summer days. "What is it?" she asked again.

"I love you," he said simply.

Sakura flushed pink with pleasure. _I love you too! _She opened her mouth to say it aloud, but he was already getting to his feet.

"Where are you going?" she asked, reluctant to cut short their interlude.

"Come with me," he said, helping her up.

They walked silently side by side through the wildflowers that carpeted the meadow floor. Sakura draped her arm through Naruto's and gave him a playful shove. He returned it with a grin.

"Hey!" she laughed, attempting to shove him back. Naruto dodged her and jogged away, grinning like a fox (;P Sorry! Couldn't resist!).

"Come and get me Sakura-chan!" he teased, blue eyes twinkling, and set off toward the edge of the meadow. Sakura laughed again and tore after him, so happy she thought she might burst.

After chasing him for about five minutes, however, her happiness was fading fast. It seemed like every time she almost caught him, he'd just reappear ten yards ahead of her! The trees around the edge of the meadow were steadily getting thicker now, and the air chillier.

"Naruto!" she called, having stopped to catch her breath. The trees around her were much taller and closer together than they had been a few moments before. She was definitely in the depths of the forest now, and starting to feel very cold indeed. The thick canopy blocked out most of the sun's light, throwing the whole scene into shadows.

"Naruto!?!" she called again after a few moments. It was seriously freezing in the woods now and Sakura was quite impatient to be gone.

She continued walking straight ahead into the darkening forest, calling for Naruto at random intervals. The air was becoming more frigid by the moment, and after five minutes, she felt the first snowflakes on her face. It was dark as twilight that deep in the forest, and her feet began to crunch on fresh snow as the ground was rapidly covered.

_This is unnatural! It was so warm in the meadow!_

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, shivering. She'd heard the sound of movement behind her.

"_Sakura…"_ a low voice whispered in her ear.

She jumped in alarm and whirled around, hoping to discover the voice's owner. No one was there.

"Who's there!?" she called, looking wildly around. There was no one to be seen anywhere! There were no footprints in the snow besides her own. She scanned the trees, thinking her assailant might have taken refuge there.

"Naruto?" she called timidly. "If this is a joke, it really sucks!"

"_Naruto, huh?" _The cold voice laughed softly, echoing strangely and sending shivers down Sakura's spine. It sounded distant, as if borne on the wind, yet a moment ago it had sounded close enough to have been right next to her.

"But—where? Who—"

"_This way…"_ said the whispery voice. It sounded like it was coming from the thick grove of trees up ahead. There was something so familiar about that voice!

Sakura made up her mind and headed toward the grove. The unnatural snow was now five inches deep and her feet were numb in moments.

The cedar trees clustered around the grove were so thick, she had to turn sideways to squeeze through. Snow lay undisturbed on the forest floor, and she wandered briefly how so much of it managed to filter through the thick canopy. Long black shadows stretched across the white surface and clung to trees on the outskirts of the grove, making Sakura feel as if she was trapped in a heavily inked painting of some winter landscape.

She crept into the middle of the clearing, trying to peer through the inky depths at what might be lurking beyond the trees. She felt unpleasantly closed in…trapped almost.

"Sakura," the familiar voice said again. However, it didn't sound remotely faint or whispery anymore. In fact, it sounded as if it was coming from right behind the nearest tree.

"Show yourself!" Sakura ordered. She felt at her hip for a kunai, but found nothing. Cursing herself for being unprepared, she waited for the owner of the voice to emerge.

She didn't wait long. There was a crunching sound of feet on snow, and every muscle in Sakura's body tensed as a tall figure emerged from the shadows.

It was Sasuke.

"Long time no see," he said coldly, smirking slightly at the look of shock on her face.

Sakura stood rooted to the spot. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe…the voice had sounded eerily familiar, but she couldn't have prepared herself for standing face to face with Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" he asked, amused. He crossed his arms. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

Sakura took a single sharp step back, but couldn't make herself move any further.

"Oh, relax," he said, sounding bored. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Then wh-what do you want?" she asked softly. This was not how she imagined her next reunion with Sasuke would be—he, all heartless amusement and she, a shivering, cowardly wreck.

"What do _you _want?" he returned, pulling out a kunai. "That's the question, Sakura."

Sakura swallowed nervously with her eyes on the cold blade. She'd never felt so defenseless, either emotionally or physically. He simply surveyed her through deadened black eyes that looked hollow and ghostly in his handsome pale face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to figure out an escape route. She knew she'd been training for this for years, but seeing Sasuke again, face to face…she new she couldn't take him alone.

"What I mean is…" he flicked his dark hair out of his eyes and fixed her with a piercing gaze, "You don't seem to know what you want."

Sakura stared down at her feet, now completely covered in snow.

"Right now, you're starting to think that you want Naruto, but…"he paused, waiting for her to meet his eyes. She did it in an instant, as if compelled, heart beating fast.

"You'll never escape _me_," he finished darkly.

In a flash, he was behind her, twisting her arms painfully behind her back. She cried out in pain and he pressed the kunai edge to her throat. Hot tears began to leak from her eyes as she felt the cold steel against her skin. This was all wrong!

"Say you want me, Sakura," he whispered in her ear, pressing the dagger even harder to her neck. A single drop of warm blood sprung from the tip.

"I…" Sakura tried to speak, but she was now sobbing too hard to get any words out. How could this be the Sasuke she'd known and loved!? It just couldn't be true!

As if he could read her thoughts, Sasuke whirled her around to face him. They were mere inches apart.

"You _know_ you want ME!" he growled dangerously. Sakura tried to step back, but his grip on her was too tight.

"Just say it!" he whispered coldly, his black eyes boring into hers.

"But…but you don't want _me_," she pleaded softly, shivering violently in his arms.

"I don't have to want you," he said, his handsome face now twisted with anger. "You're already mine!"

Sasuke crushed his lips to hers and tightened his arms as she struggled against his vice-like grip. Sakura clamped her eyes shut, screaming on the inside. _No!!!! This isn't right! This isn't how it's supposed to be!_ His lips weren't warm and inviting, but cold as ice as he kissed her fiercely…violently, even. Forcing her lips to part, he savagely thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Tears continued running down Sakura's face as she tried to wrestle her way free, but Sasuke had her and refused to let her go. For a moment, a thousand images seemed to swirl in front of her eyelids all at once. Naruto and herself sitting on the bridge in the snow…drinking sake at Ichiraku's…holding each other in his lonely apartment…walking in the village streets…arguing with Tsunade…

"Naruto…" she whispered, as he broke apart to draw breath.

Sasuke forced her chin up sharply and glared into her eyes. "I'm not Naruto," he hissed, and reclaimed her lips, shoving her against a tree and pinning her there with his weight. It was no use! She couldn't escape!

As he started tearing at her clothes, Sakura tried desperately to recall those images of Naruto and herself together. If she could just do that, she could transport her mind away from what was really happening! The two of them sitting in the training grounds, watching the starts come out…his smile…his voice. Sasuke bit her lower lip hard and Sakura tasted blood in her mouth.

Suddenly, all of those images crumbled into dust and Sakura's brain seemed to switch off. Barely aware of who she was or what she was doing, she stopped struggling. Bringing her hands up to Sasuke's jet black hair, she began to return the kiss with as much strength as she could muster…

---------

"Sakura-chan!!!"

Sakura awoke with a start, gripping the bedsheets with fear. She looked wildly around the room as if expecting to see the snow and trees of the grove she had just awoken from in her dream. No, there was no Sasuke. Nor was there a cut on her neck from the kunai. There was, however, a lingering taste of blood in her mouth. Feeling ill, she realized that she had bitten the inside of her cheek in her sleep out of distress. Naruto was perched on the edge of her bed, looking alarmed. The window in her bedroom was open; he must have climbed through it to get up there.

"What's wrong!?" he asked, pulling the sheet away. Without warning, she dived forward and seized him, sobbing hard into his jacket and trembling.

"I'm sorry, Naruto!" she cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"Shhhh…" Naruto put his arms around her to quiet her, glancing nervously at the bedroom door. Her parents were in the other room.

"What happened?" he asked bewilderedly. "Bad dream?"

Sakura nodded miserably into his chest. Her sobs had quieted quickly due to his comforting proximity. _You don't know the half of it_, she thought. The cold, callous expression on Sasuke's face was still swimming before her eyes.

"What was it?" he asked gently, turning her face up to his.

She violently shook her head, and took his hand in both of hers, hugging it as thought she hadn't seen him in years.

"Was it Sasuke?" he asked again, very softly. Her whole body quivered as she nodded the affirmative. Naruto didn't ask anymore questions, but just held her and lovingly stroked her hair.

After a few moments of shivering, she calmed down enough to really take in her surroundings. They were in her bedroom…she'd come in there after having dinner with her family. She remembered lying down on her bed to read as she waited for her date with Naruto, but she must have fallen asleep. Yes, there was her book on the floor—_1001 Medicinal Herbs of the Fire Country._

"I came by at eight, but I couldn't get you to come to your window," he said, letting her get up and locate her hairbrush (he hair was always a mess when she woke up). "So, I climbed up and saw you thrashing around in your bed…"

Sakura gave him a half-hearted smile through the reflection in her mirror.

"I'm just glad you woke me up!" she said, joining him once more.

Naruto glanced at the door again.

"What's wrong?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Well, I,…uh, didn't think your parents would be too thrilled to find out that I broke into your bedroom." He said sheepishly.

Sakura laughed outright. She couldn't believe he was worried about a thing like that after as long as he had known her!

Her laughter seemed to give him new heart.

"So, you still up for that walk?" he asked, jumping to his feet. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to go…"

Sakura considered for a moment. She didn't really feel like doing anything at all…the dream had left her feeling unsettled and frightened. However, being in Naruto's company would doubtless cheer her up and go a long way toward making her forget that wretched experience.

"Sure!" she said briskly. "Let me grab my coat."

They both snuck back out her window and headed out into the frosty night. Sakura had a heavy heart as Naruto took her hand.

-------------

On the other side of town, Hinata was rising from her cedar bathtub, feeling lightheaded from standing so abruptly after having soaked in hot water for an hour. During her bath, she had been mulling things over and not really getting anywhere. Her thoughts just seemed to spiral in on themselves until she arrived back where she started in the first place.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she exited the bathroom and approached her wardrobe. Drawing open the doors, she considered the beautiful rainbow of silk kimonos that were displayed. She needed to decide on one for the festival tomorrow night and send it down to be pressed.

Hinata selected a beautiful lavender silk with a pattern of silver leaves swirling in the wind. Hanging it next to her door for the servants, she let loose a small sigh. Dinner with her father had gone quite as ill as she had anticipated. When she informed him that she would not be riding on the Hyuuga family float, but with the delegation from Suna instead, Hiashi was most displeased. He had threatened to go straight to the Hokage and demand a change in plans, but Hinata had (after much perseverance) managed to convince him to stand down. After all, he was always saying that he wanted her to take her role as the Hyuuga heiress and as a Chuunin in the village more seriously. That meant sacrifices for the missions and assignments she was required to perform, as she reminded him. He then set off on a spectacular, long-winded rant in front of the whole household about his puzzlement at why Tsunade had selected her of all people for such a delicate, diplomatic assignment. She was too much of a failure; it wasn't wise to burden her with such expectations, he'd said.

Hinata wasn't sure if he was right or not. She certainly questioned her own ability to follow through with this assignment. What exactly had the Hokage had in mind, assigning her as Shikamaru's partner? It was true, she did have better manners than he, but that couldn't have been the only reason. Right?

Getting dressed, Hinata decided to go train for a while by the waterfall in the forest. There would be no one out there at this time of night, and she could use the exercise to clear her head. She'd have to sneak out, though, of course. Sliding open her door, she checked that the coast was clear before padding softly down the hallway. At the front vestibule, she grabbed her shoes and didn't put them on until she was safely outside the gate of the Hyuuga residence.

**A/N:**_ Please don't kill me! (ducks and runs for cover) Remember, Sakura is still trying to work out confusion about her feelings for Sasuke! I would like, however, to once again state that this is strictly a NaruSaku story, not SasuSaku. Any brief romantic interludes between Sakura and Sasuke will be strictly imaginary (so, sorry if you're a fan of the whole love triangle thing). _

_Next chapter: Sakura and Naruto have an important talk out in the woods, unaware that someone is _watching _them! Oh, snap! (Please review!!!!!!!!)_


End file.
